Cross My Heats
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Una nueva aventura comenzara esta vez en la época de Kagome, ella encontrara a la verdadera persona que amara y compartira su vida, pero está persona está metido en una organización peligrosa... ¿Que hará Kagome y esa persona para ser felices?
1. Epilogo: La historia continua

**CROSH MY HEARTS**

**EPILOGO: La historia continua**

"_**Yo era una chica normal y corriente, con una vida normal, hasta que de repente en el pozo de mi templo se abrió y de él salía un demonio ciempiés que me arrastro a 500 años atrás en el tiempo; a la época de las guerras civiles. **_

_**En esa época descubrí que ya no era una chica con una vida normal; mi vida cambio al descubrir que era la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa que su misión era cuidar y proteger algo… "La perla de Shikon"; esa chica se llamaba Kikyo.**_

_**También descubrí que ese mundo tampoco no era tan normal, ya que había demonios y hanyuo ¿Qué es un hanyuo? Un hanyuo es un medio demonio, es decir… mitad bestia… mitad humano.**_

_**Yo conocí a uno y me enamore de él; su nombre era Inuyasha; Inuyasha era y es un chico muy tozudo, cascarrabias, celoso, molestón, tonto… etc. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Inuyasha tenía un gran corazón y se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos.**_

_**Al principio de toda esta historia al yo descubrir que era una sacerdotisa con poder espirituales; dentro de mi estaba la preciada perla de Shikon, por lo que ahora era mi misión protegerla.**_

_**Entre Inuyasha y yo al principio nos llevábamos como perro y gato… o bueno… él era el que no quería nada conmigo y siempre quería la Shikon para el convertirse en un demonio completo, nunca lo comprendí porque quería algo así… si ya era fuerte.**_

_**Bueno la cosa es que después de unos días, un error mío al lanzar una flecha a un pájaro demonio… ¡Destruí la Shikon en miles de pedazos! **_

_**Por lo que comenzó mi viaje para recolectar todos esos fragmentos junto a Inuyasha. En el viaje fui conociendo a nuevos amigos.**_

_**Primero apareció Shippo, un demonio zorro que estaba solo ya que los hermanos del trueno habían matado a su familia; pero Inuyasha termino con ellos. Después se nos unió un monje pervertido llamado Miroku, el fue el que nos hablo de "Naraku" y al parecer fue él quien les tendió la trampa a Inuyasha y Kikyo hace 50 años atrás; Inuyasha al saberlo, quiere encontrarlo para matarlo y así vengarse. A continuación en el viaje se nos unió una exterminadora y mi mejor amiga; Sango. Ella lo pasó muy mal ya que Naraku les tendió una trampa e hizo que controlando a su hermano Kohaku, matara a su padre y sus compañeros.**_

_**Sango fue la única en sobrevivir y primero fue engañada nuevamente por Naraku al decirle que Inuyasha había sido quien había destruido su pueblo y había matado a los aldeanos; pero al Sango descubrir la verdad, quiso vengarse de Naraku y recuperar a su hermano que aún estaba bajo el control de Naraku.**_

_**A fin de toda esta historia que os estoy contando, todos juntos logramos vencer a Naraku; Inuyasha pudo vengarse, Miroku logro romper la maldición de su vórtice, Sango también pudo vengarse y recuperar a su hermano.**_

_**Shippo y yo como no teníamos a nadie que vengar, no teníamos ningún objetivo pero nos sentimos felices.**_

_**Nuevamente la perla volvió a mí, así que mi misión ahora era protegerla ante todo mal.**_

_**¿Creen entonces… que la historia terminaba así? Pues no.**_

_**La razón por la que estoy explicando todo esto es porque la historia continua, habrá personajes nuevos, nuevas sorpresas, nuevos problemas… y la cosa… es que todo sucederá en mi época y también habrá algo importante en esta nueva aventura… yo… yo encontrare a la verdadera persona que debo amar ¿Qué quién es? Je, je ya lo descubriréis a lo largo de la historia… ¡Ah! Y mi nombre es… Kagome Higurashi"**_

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia, comienza un nuevo año y con ello también una nueva historia xD.**

**Está historia como veis se llama "Cross My Heart" que significaría creo yo xD en el inglés no soy muy buena "La cruz de mi corazón"**

**Esté fics es de Inuyasha, pero esta vez no será un "Inuyasha x Kagome" será de Kagome y habrá una nueva pareja.**

**¿Qué pareja? Bueno eso ya lo descubriréis en el primer capitulo por ahora os dejo el epilogo y haber si os interesa xD.**

**Aviso que será un poco loca la idea de esta historia, pero si estáis preparados para locuras… pues tendréis que prepararos jaja xD**

**Pues eso, escribiré el primer capitulo en estos días, haber si la inspiración me ayuda que parece que está volviendo jajajaja. ¡Bueno nos vemos!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Todo en calma por fin

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno ya aquí traigo el primer capitulo, me alegro de haber recibido un reviews eso me ha dado más animo e inspiración xD.**

**Scarleth Rose: Me alegro que te sea interesante y que pienses que soy buena xD espero que la historia te prometa mucho xD. Jeje respecto a la pareja de Kagome ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo, aunque en este primer capitulo daré ya su nombre y su aparición. Es uno inventado por mi o bueno mejor dicho es un chico de otro anime xD, por lo que lo siento no va a poder ser ni de Sessho, ni de Bankotsu xD, pero espero que aún así te interese está pareja ^^. Jeje y espero tenerte siempre como fans ^^ eres la primera jaja xD ;).**

**Bueno espero ahora muchos más reviews aunque para eso deberé yo esforzarme para hacer un buen capi. Os dejo ya con el primer capitulo (creo que lo que hago más largo es yo comentando que el capitulo…. xDDDD). **

**¡Nos vemos!**

Capitulo 1: Todo en calma por fin

Hacía un tiempo esplendido en la época del sengoku, nuestros amigos comenzaban a despertar después de que anoche habían hecho una gran fiesta por la derrota de Naraku.

Kagome fue la primera en despertar, está se sentó sobre su "especie de cama" y se estiro bostezando.

Shippo abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de Kagome.

__ Uahh ya es de día ¡Qué bien he dormido! – Decía el pequeño Shippo estirándose.

Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa.

__ Buenos días, Shippo-chan – Sonriendo alegremente.

Comenzó a despertar ahora Sango y Miroku.

__ Buenos días a todos – Decía Miroku estirándose pero su mano en lo que se estiro toco algo.

Al momento se oyó una cachetada en toda la cabaña.

__ Buenos días Miroku – Decía Sango con una marca de enfado en la cabeza y soplando su mano para quitar el ardor al darle a esté una cachetada.

Entonces un medio-demonio de pelo plateado y ojos dorados entro dentro de la cabaña y vio a Miroku con una marca de cachetada en su mejilla, suspirando pensando que ese monje no tenía remedio.

Kagome lo vio entrar y le sonrío con una sonrisa alegre.

__ Buenos días Inuyasha – Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar un sonrojo aunque lo oculto como pudo.

__ Bue… nos días Kagome… ¿Cómo has dormido? – acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

__ Oh muy bien, he recuperado todas las fuerzas je, je – Decía Kagome con esa sonrisa mirándolo.

__ Oh… me alegro… por cierto Kagome… ¿Hoy tienes que volver a tu época? – Mirándola, pensando que ahora no tenía ningún motivo para retenerla aquí en la época antigua.

Kagome asintió.

__ Si… hace un mes y algo que no voy… mi familia debe estar preocupada y además debo presentarme a los exámenes para la universidad ahora que tengo más tiempo.

Shippo la miro.

__ ¿Eso significa Kagome que vendrás muy poco a nuestra época? – Decía el pequeño Kitzune triste.

Kagome lo cogió y le abrazo.

__ Si Shippo-chan vendré poco a esta época al ya no tener que buscar los fragmentos o derrotar a Naraku. Pero tranquilo, yo volveré cuando pueda y te traeré muchos dulces ¡Te lo prometo! – Decía ella cariñosamente acariciando el cabello del Kitzune.

Shippo se separo con una sonrisa.

__ ¡Está bien! ¡Pero promete que me traerás esos dulces que dices! – Decía él con una sonrisa radiante ahora de felicidad.

__ Lo prometo

Entonces los dos juntaron sus dedos meñiques y así hicieron como una promesa

__ Jeje nosotros también te extrañaremos Kagome, intenta visitarnos de vez en cuando – Dijo Sango sonriendo.

Kagome la miro.

__ Si hare todo lo posible Sango-chan – Sonriendo.

__ Cierto, cierto, además para que así asistas a la boda nuestra de Sango y yo – Dijo Miroku sonriendo divertidamente; mirando un momento a una Sango sonrojada como un tomate y luego miro a Kagome con una sonrisa normal.

__ Ohhh lo prometo, eso no pienso perdérmelo – Sonriendo ahora de felicidad de que sus amigos se decidieran por fin casar.

__ Bueno…. Bueno… te acompaño al pozo… ¿Kagome? – Dijo Inuyasha, él era único que no le parecía bien que se fuera por ese tiempo.

Kagome lo miro.

__ Claro, vamos si quieres – sonriendo, levantándose y cogiendo su mochila ya preparada de anoche.

Los dos seguido también de los demás salieron de la cabaña y ya luego ahí Kagome se despidió de todos con un abrazo y un beso, prometiendo volver.

Luego Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron en camino al pozo, prefirieron caminar para así alargar más el tiempo juntos.

Kagome entre el camino intentaba hablarle de algún tema e Inuyasha respondía aunque no muy animado; y eso Kagome se daba cuenta.

Después de un buen rato llegaron al pozo y se miraron.

__ Bueno… aquí nos despedimos Inuyasha… ¿Estarás bien? – Preocupada por el al verlo con esa cara de desanimado.

Inuyasha asintió.

__ Si no te preocupes… tan solo me cuesta aceptar que te tienes que ir – Suspirando, ya le era más fácil decir la verdad cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Kagome le cogió la mano.

__ No es un adiós para siempre Inuyasha… volveré… y además seguro que tu más de una vez vas a pasar por el pozo… por lo que… nos seguiremos viendo ¿Vale?

Inuyasha asintió pero entonces empujo la mano de ella hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza. Kagome al principio se sonrojo pero luego lo comprendió y ella también lo abrazo con fuerza. También a ella se le hacía difícil despedirse a pesar de que no fuera un adiós para siempre.

Ella noto que Inuyasha le acariciaba el pelo, se sintió relajada con esa caricia por lo que ella también acaricio el cabello de él, le gustaba, era tan lizo.

En una de las caricias en el pelo, toco las orejitas de Inuyasha.

__ Mmm… - Dijo él, le había gustado.

Kagome sonrío intentando aguantar la risa.

__ Jaja como siempre te sientes a gusto cada vez que te acaricio las orejas Inu – Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha se sonrojo y se separo.

__ Que quieres. Sabes que es una zona delicada para mí – Sonrojado mirando hacia otra parte

__ Lo sé, lo sé, jejeje – Sonriendo, luego agarro bien su mochila – Bueno… me voy ya Inuyasha… hasta luego… - Dijo ella ahora sentándose sobre el pozo.

Inuyasha la miro.

__ Adiós Kagome… promete volver por favor – mirándola preocupado pero sonriendo ahora un poco más animado.

Kagome le envió una sonrisa.

__ Volveré ¡Lo prometo! – Entonces ella salto hacia adentro y desapareció en un halo de luz.

Inuyasha suspiro mirando hacia dentro del pozo, viendo que ya ella había desaparecido, luego miro hacia la aldea y se fue encaminando hacia ella. Sabía que Kagome volvería, confiaba en ella y que esté no había sido un adiós para siempre.

------------ En la época de Kagome---------------

Kagome llego a su época y tiro el bolso hacia arriba, luego ella subió y cogió el bolso nuevamente.

Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió; viendo que ya estaba en su época.

Camino cruzando casi todo el pozo para llegar a su casa, en el camino se encontró con el árbol sagrado, lo miro, sabía que ahora ese árbol representaba a ella e Inuyasha y que era su conexión con el pasado también. Sonrío y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, entro y saludo; dejando el bolso en el suelo.

__ ¡He vuelto! – Dijo ella gritando un poco para que la oyeran.

Enseguida su madre llego y la saludo con una sonrisa.

__ Bienvenida Kagome ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

__ Ha ido todo muy bien mamá, hemos vencido a Naraku por fin y hemos recolectado la Shikon No Tama – Decía ella encaminándose con su madre a la cocina donde estaban los demás y sacó la perla de dentro de su camisa, estaba completamente completa.

El abuelo de Kagome miro sorprendido la perla.

__ Guau por fin la veo entera, es una réplica exacta de la que tenemos aquí para vender – Sorprendido.

Souta miro también sorprendido.

__ ¿Y tú qué haces con la perla de Shikon, Hermana? – Decía el acercándose a ver la perla.

__ Eso es porque yo soy su guardiana y debo vigilarla y protegerla – Dijo Kagome mirando la Shikon en sus manos.

__ ¿Pero no será peligroso Kagome? La perla es la que trae a seres malignos y a seres con corazón malvado ¿verdad? – Decía la madre de Kagome, preocupada.

__ No te preocupes mamá, si, la perla es peligrosa, pero en mis manos está a salvo, yo me he vuelto muy fuerte, la propia Kikyo me la confío. Además en esta época estará a salvo, no hay "muchos" demonios ni seres malignos – Decía ella sonriendo.

__ Bueno… tendré confianza… pero ten cuidado ¿Vale Kagome? – Decía nuevamente la madre de Kagome, preocupada.

Kagome asintió, guardo la perla y vio entonces el periódico viendo como una noticia importante.

__ ¿Qué dice el periódico sobre esa noticia importante? – Dijo ella extrañada.

El abuelo miro el periódico que había estado leyendo.

__ Ah eso. Se trata de un ladrón que al parecer tiene alas negras y roba joyas. Pero lo importante es que roba joyas que contienen algún poder espiritual – Dijo el seriamente.

__ ¿Ah sí? Déjame ver – Ella le arrebato el periódico y se puso a leerlo.

_En estos últimos meses ha habido robos de joyas que tienen grandes riquezas y que además tienen algún que otro poder espiritual._

_El ladrón por ahora no se ha podido coger ni sacar una foto pero hoy señores y señoras hemos logrado cogerle una foto a pesar de que esté a oscuras._

_Se confirma que es un chico que lleva una ropa totalmente negra, es por eso que la foto nunca logra ser capturada bien a pesar de ponerse en modo de oscuridad, parece una ropa especial._

_Pero lo que hemos captar en la foto han sido unas alas negras, parece ser el mejor ladrón de este mundo, porque ni dejan huellas ni pruebas._

_Si encuentran a esta persona o la veis de cerca, avisen por favor, su aviso será de gran ayuda._

_Se hace llamar "DM" y siempre deja una pluma negra en donde robar, esperemos capturarlo algún día._

__ Ohh valla, un ser con alas negras… senota que no es una persona normal y corriente – Dijo Kagome sorprendida

Su familia asintió.

Después de eso, el resto del día pasó con rapidez. Kagome pudo ir a la escuela y le costó adaptarse a lo nuevo que estaban dando, le sonaba todo a chino o en algún idioma desconocido.

Luego al terminar sus clases salió con sus amigas y fueron al McDonald. Allí hablaron de todo el tiempo que no habían estado las 4 juntas.

A Kagome le dijeron de cómo estaba de sus enfermedades y a está le salió una gota en la cabeza diciendo que bien, aunque ahora se alegraba de que ya su abuelo no tendría que inventarse enfermedades raras al ella volver ya.

Luego las chicas la acompañaron a su templo y allí se despidieron.

Kagome comió y luego se fue a su habitación rápido para estudiar y hacer los deberes.

Se pasó casi todo la tarde estudiando y haciendo los deberes, hasta que se rindió

__ Ahh no puedo más ¡Me rindo! Esto de fallar mucho a clase hace que pierda la practica – suspirando.

Su madre se asomo a la puerta.

__ Kagome ¿Podrías irme a comprar al supermercado? Es que me hace falta algo para la cena y no lo tengo.

__ Claro mamá, voy en seguida – sonriendo.

__ Gracias Hija – sonriendo y luego yéndose por la puerta.

Kagome se levanto de la silla, se estiro un rato y luego se cambio de ropa para salir, cogió un abrigo ya que ahora comenzaba a hacer frío.

Bajo las escaleras y se asomo a la cocina.

__ ¿Dónde está el dinero? ¿Y qué debo comprar? – Dijo ella mirando a su madre.

__ Aquí tienes el dinero y la lista – Dijo su madre sonriendo, dándoselo.

__ Okk, voy para allí enseguida.

Su madre asintió.

__ Vuelve enseguida y ten cuidado que está anocheciendo – preocupada viendo como su hija se iba.

Kagome desde afuera respondió un "si"

Kagome bajo corriendo las escaleras sonriendo, llevaba bajo su camisa la Shikon, siempre la llevaba ahora.

Camino luego normal hasta la tienda que había cerca del templo y compro todo lo que le pidió su madre.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo, fue a la caja y lo pago todo.

Después salió de la tienda y se fue caminando normal, sonriendo, pero entonces de repente sintió unas pisadas detrás de ella, al principio pensó que debía ser una persona que iba con el mismo camino.

Pero luego se comenzó a poner nerviosa, seguía oyendo las pisadas detrás de ella y ahora la parecía que era más de una pisada, miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio a dos tipos extraños, trago saliva y camino más rápido.

__ _No debo tener miedo… además… soy fuerte… aunque… yo con el puño y esas cosas no soy muy buena… ¡Y tan solo me se defender con el arco! ¡Ay! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa _– Pensaba Kagome.

Al estar nerviosa de que esos tipos no dejaran de seguirla, término entrando en un callejón y cuando se dio cuenta se vio que tenía una calle sin salida, se dio la vuelta y trago aún más saliva al ver a esos tipos delante de ella.

__Qu… ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué me siguen? – Dijo Kagome nerviosa.

Unos de los tipos hablo, eran dos.

__ Jeje… jovencita danos todo el dinero que tengas y cualquier cosa que tengas de valor – Decía esté con una sonrisa como algo malvada.

__ Yo no tengo nada ya… me lo acabo de gastar comprando así que… ¡Déjenme! ¡Miren la luna se está poniendo negra! – señalando la luna, vio que ellos cayeron y aprovecho, corrió por un lado pero de repente se vio cogida del brazo por el otro tipo.

__ ¡Ey! ¿¡Como te atreves a engañarnos con esa tontería!? Je… y ya veré yo si tienes algo de valor ¡Cógela! – tirándosela al otro que estaba con él.

Este la cogió de los brazos, entre todo esto, provoco que a Kagome se le cayera la bolsa de la compra.

__ ¡Soltarme malditos! – pensando ahora: _Si tan solo supiera utilizar la energía de sacerdotisa _– preocupada.

El jefe que la cogió antes se acerco a ella y comenzó a buscar entre las ropas de ella haber que tenía.

__ ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Quieta esas manos! – Dijo Kagome nerviosa, comenzando asustarse.

El jefe saco una navaja.

__ Estate quieta muchacha o tu carne preciosa puede salir dañada, y eso a mí no me gustara, porque eres preciosa – Dijo él con una sonrisa pervertida.

El otro que la agarraba hizo una risita.

El jefe siguió buscando y entonces encontró la Shikon bajo la camisa de ella.

__ Ohh valla… que no tenías nada de valor ¿Y esto? – con una risa sarcástica.

__ Ohh ¡Eso no! – Ella intento soltarse pero al moverse recibió un corte en la mejilla de la navaja - ¡uhg!

__ Te lo advertí si que movías… ahora tu linda mejilla acaba de ser cortada… bueno… me quedare con esa perla extraña – con una sonrisa malvada metiendo la mano dentro de la camisa de ella para cogerla.

Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos.

__ _Inuyasha _– Pensó ella asustada.

Pero de repente el jefe que había metido la mano dentro de la camisa de Kagome, recibió un golpe de una patada de alguien. El que sujetaba a Kagome se sorprendió mirando que era una persona con unas alas negras.

__ Oigan ustedes… deberían tener respeto a una dama, que imprudencia tener que tocarla y robarle sus pertenencias – Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

El Jefe se levanto sorprendido pero algo asustado.

__ ¡Usted es...DM! ¡Pero si usted también roba! – Dijo sorprendido y asustado, soltando la navaja.

__ Ohh si… yo robo joyas… pero… no se lo robo a jovencitas – Entonces en un rápido moviendo le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, miro al que agarraba a Kagome – agarrar así a una dama tampoco es correcto, le daré dos elecciones… soltar a la dama o recibir el mismo golpe que su jefe… ¿Qué elegí? – sonriendo.

__ Es… ¡Escapar! – Entonces soltó a Kagome y se fue corriendo.

__ Cobarde – susurro el chico que había salvado a Kagome, luego se acerco a ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo el arrodillándose a su lado.

Kagome lo miro, ahora podía verlo mejor con la luz de la luna, se sonrojo porque era guapo.

Ese chico tenía el pelo color malva y unos ojos color también malva oscuros que le hacían ver aún más guapo, tenía también unas ropas negras, parecía ser una tela especial y luego lo último que vio fue una unas alas negras. Ahora se dio cuenta que era el chico del periódico.

Tardo en responder pero al final lo hizo.

__ Si gracias… por salvarme – Dijo Kagome mirándolo.

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la levanto.

__ De nada, me alegro de salvar a una chica guapa como tu – guiñándole el ojo.

Kagome se sonrojo.

__ Bueno no piense que siendo el mejor ladrón de estos tiempos logre conquistarme con sus guiños – parándolo en seco enseguida al ver su propósito.

Este se sorprendió y luego río.

__ jajaja tienes carácter, eso me gusta – Sonriendo divertidamente – ¿Por cierto que haces aquí tan sola? ¿No sabes que es peligroso que camine una chica tan guapa como tú a estas horas?

__ Bueno es que le hice la compra a mi madre y esos tipos me siguieron – Dijo ella cogiendo la bolsa tirada en el suelo.

__ Ahm… entiendo – Se quedo un momento pensativo - ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor te llevo, parecer ser una chica que siempre está en líos – Dijo el riendo ahora.

Kagome lo miro enfadada ahora.

__ ¡Oye! – Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, esté la cogió en brazos y alzo el vuelo – ¡Uah! ¿¡Pero oye que confianzas tienes tú!? – Dijo enfadada.

__ Soy tu salvador por lo que… quiero a cambio de llevarte jaja – Dijo riendo.

Kagome inflo los mofletes enfadada.

__ Jeje te ves linda así ¿Sabes? – Dijo provocándola.

Kagome se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte.

__ ¡Déjate de tonterías por favor! ¡Uhm!

__ Jajaja vale, vale – riendo.

Volaban durante un momento y luego Kagome al final le indico su casa, este la llevo hasta la ventana, la abrió entrando dentro y dejo a Kagome sentada sobre la cama.

__ Valla tienes una habitación bonita, propia de una chica.

__ si, si, si bueno mejor que vallas ya, ya me has traído – Dijo Kagome mirándola con cara de sarcasmo.

__ Ohh que poco agradecida eres – Poniendo ahora el cara sarcástica – Pero vale me voy… ya nos veremos otra vez… jeje me has interesado y por eso te diré mi nombre.

__ ¿Ehhh? – Dijo Kagome tan solo mirándolo ahora.

Aunque cuando se viro para mirarlo lo noto muy cerca de ella, se sonrojo como un tomate y él le susurro al oído.

__ Me llamo…………… Dark Mousy………… - Luego se separo mirándola a los ojos – Pero será nuestro secreto ¿Vale? Sé que lo guardaras… no se… tienes algo que me dice que guardaras el secreto – Sonriendo.

Kagome se sonrojo mirándolo, embobada pero luego reacciono.

__ Bueno… está bien… te lo guardare…. Aunque no sé cómo tienes tanta confianza con tan solo conocerme… pero bueno…. Bueno vete ya antes de que mi madre te vea aquí.

__ Ok, ok ya me voy – Sonriendo dirigiéndose a la ventana y preparado para alzar el vuelo - ¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

__ ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Bueno… yo me llamo… Higurashi… Higurashi Kagome…

__ ¿Kagome eh? Muy lindo… bueno… ya nos veremos… Kagome ¡toma! – Lanzándole una pluma, esta la cogió entre sus manos – Con esto me recordaras jeje ¡Nos vemos preciosa! – Entonces se dejo caer y sus alas salieron, yéndose volando por el cielo.

Kagome miro como él se iba, estando aún sonrojada y pensando.

___ ¡Pero este tipo que se ha creído! Le demostrare que no es fácil conquistar a Kagome Higurashi… aunque bueno… yo de todas maneras siempre amare a Inuyasha… ¿No? Uyy no debo dudar… uhm… pero ese Dark… me ha hecho estar ahora insegura… ¡Ay! ¡Kagome deja de pensar en esas cosas, es lo que él quiere! Mejor me voy a llevarle a mi madre la comida._

Entonces dejo la pluma en un cajón de su mueble de noche, bajo abajo y le dio a su madre la bolsa, al principio la madre se sorprendió al ver que bajaba desde arriba por lo que Kagome le tubo que inventar que Inuyasha la había acompañado pero que se había ido, con eso dejo al menos a su madre aliviada.

Luego al estar la cena, ceno y después se fue a duchar.

En la ducha pensó mucho en lo que había ocurrido, suspiro pensando en sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Finalmente termino de ducharse, se puso el pijama y ya en su habitación se dejo acostar en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Continuara…

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haber comenzado bien la historia xD. Al principio no sabía cómo comenzar pero luego comenzó a venir a todo. Jeje os sorprende que aparezca "Dark Mousy" como sabréis, este personaje viene de la serie "DN Ángel". De esa serie os advierto que saldrán alguno más, básicamente vamos a decir 2 personajes más.**

**Os gusta la idea de esta pareja de "Kagome x Dark". A mi realmente me ha gustado la idea, hasta hacen buena pareja jaja xD.**

**Yo tengo hecho un video en youtube, si quieren pueden verlo.**

**Escriban primero lo básico en internet lo de "www youtube com y luego añadan bajo esta barra / watch?v=85ruFprfdm4**

**Y lo encontraran, haber si os gusta también el video xD.**

**Bueno nos vemos ya en el segundo capi y… ¡Feliz año nuevo 2010 para todos! Que pasen unas felices navidad, un feliz año hoy y unos felices reyes xD. ¡Chao!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una extraña felicitación de

**Capitulo 2: Una extraña felicitación de cumpleaños**

**Al día siguiente amanecía un poco nublado, parecía como si fuese a llover y a caer una "buena". Una chica de cabellos azabaches estaba acostada en su cama, tapada casi toda al tener frio; ella dormía.**

**Su reloj indicaba las siete de la mañana y con ello el despertador comenzaba a sonar. Ella saco la mano de entre las sabanas y apago el despertador; luego volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.**

**Estuvo así hasta que después de unos quince minutos se oyera su madre llamándola.**

**__ ¡Kagome! ¡El desayuno está listo! – Decía su madre desde la planta baja pensando que su hija ya estaba despierta.**

**Kagome se movió en su cama nuevamente abriendo sus ojos chocolates, miro a toda a la habitación y luego se estiro. Su ojos al final miraron el reloj de su mesa de noche viendo que eran las siete y casi veinte.**

**__ Mm… aún es temprano… - Cerró los ojos y al cabo de un minuto los abrió de golpe - ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡Se me va a hacer tarde!!!**

**Se levanto de su cama a toda prisa y se metió en el baño. Al cabo de unos diez minutos estaba vestida con su uniforme del instituto; la falda verde y su camisa de manga larga blanca.**

**Fue a su escritorio y metió todos los libros en su mochila, entonces se fijo en la pluma negra que estaba al lado de ella.**

**__ **_**Es cierto… ayer… ese chico… el famoso ladrón de joyas me salvo la vida de unos matones… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Dark… **_**- Pensó Kagome mirando esa pluma y luego de un momento volvió a oír a su madre - ¡¡AHH no tengo tiempo para entretenerme pensando!!**

**Cogió su mochila, salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo a toda prisa las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de abajo fue a la cocina y viendo que el desayuno ya estaba listo se sentó; y comenzó a comer a toda prisa.**

**Su hermano y su abuelo la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ Hermana te vas atragantar de comer tan rápido – Decía Souta mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ Es que tengo prisa ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Ah! ¡Termine! – Levantándose rápido para ir a fregar los platos.**

**__ ha hecho un record en comer tan deprisa – Decía sorprendido el abuelo de Kagome.**

**La madre de Kagome se levanto y fue hasta Kagome.**

**__ Deja que lo friegue yo hoy hija, hoy es un día muy especial – Sonriendo tiernamente.**

**Kagome la miro.**

**__ ¿Un día especial? – Extrañada olvidando las prisas que tenía.**

**Souta comenzó a reírse.**

**__ Jajajaja Hermana como puedes haberte olvidado de este día, jajajaja – Decía Souta partiéndose de la risa.**

**Kagome lo miro media enfadada.**

**__ ¡No te rías! ¡¿Pero qué día es hoy?! – Comenzando a enfadarse más porque quería saber ya.**

**El abuelo suspiro.**

**__ Kagome ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Dijo su abuelo con los ojos cerrados.**

**Kagome se calmo mirándolo extrañada.**

**__ Vamos abuelo tu sabes que yo tengo ya 17… 17… - Entonces se quedo callada un buen rato, comenzaba a entender.**

**Su madre sonrío.**

**__ Parece que ya te has dado cuenta hija mía, hoy es 10 de Mayo… tu cumpleaños… cumples ya los 18 años – Sonriendo tiernamente.**

**Kagome se quedo en estado de SCHOCK **

**Souta se comenzó a reír mucho más.**

**__ Jajajajaja esto es increíble se olvida hasta de su propio cumpleaños Jajajajaja – Al momento sintió un dolor en la cabeza al Kagome darle un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza - ¡Au! Estar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha te está afectando hermana**

**Kagome le saco la lengua y miro ya luego a su madre.**

**__ ¡Anda es cierto! Jeje se me había olvidado… con lo de viajar a la época antigua, venir a mi época de nuevo y luego los estudios… me ha hecho olvidar este día – Con una gran gota en la cabeza.**

**Su abuelo movió la cara de un lado a otro.**

**__ Jeje bueno lo importante Kagome es que… ¡Felicidades! – Dijeron ahora todos sonriendo.**

**Kagome tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.**

**__ Gracias – Sonriendo.**

**__ Por cierto hermana… ¿No tenias prisas? – Dijo Souta con una sonrisa divertida de molestarla.**

**Kagome entonces se acordó porque antes tenía tanta prisa.**

**__ ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Con todo esto se me ha hecho aún más tarde! ¡Adiós a todos! – Cogiendo su mochila y yéndose a toda carrera.**

**Souta y el Abuelo suspiraron.**

**__ Por cierto Souta hijo, si no te apuras tu también llegaras tarde – Dijo su madre sonriendo tiernamente.**

**Souta puso cara azulada.**

**__ ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo también me voy! ¡Adiós familia! – Cogiendo su mochila y yéndose corriendo a toda carrera.**

**__ Dice cosas a su hermana pero luego él es igual…si es que está familia es – Dijo el abuelo suspirando.**

**Tsunumi que así se llamaba la madre de Kagome y Souta tan solo sonrió tiernamente y se dedico a empezar las tareas de la casa ya.**

**Mientras Kagome iba corriendo de camino a la escuela; durante su carrera vio que Souta iba detrás de ella y que luego se despedía yendo por otro camino.**

**Al final llego justo a tiempo cuando la sirena sonaba y se paro en la entrada de su clase para poder recuperar aire.**

**__ Ayy… estoy asfixiada… creo que he logrado el record de corredora… ayy – Con una cara de gran agotamiento.**

**__ ¡Buenos días Kagome! ¡Felicidades! – Decían tres voces detrás de ella.**

**Kagome se volvió a poner bien y se viro a haber a sus tres amigas; Eri, Yumi y Yuka**

**__ Gracias chicas – Sonriendo alegremente.**

**__ ¿Cómo estás de la operación que dijo tu abuelo que te hicieron porque tenías algo extraño? – Dijo Yumi.**

**A Kagome le salió una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ Ja-ja-ja-ja… ya estoy bien… no fue nada grave – Decía ella con una risa nerviosa.**

**Sus amigos dijeron que se alegraban, entonces se oyó la voz de un chico.**

**__ Hola Higurashi, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? Tu abuelo me dijo que tenías Alzheimer pero que se te quitaba en unas semanas**

**__ **_**¡¡¿¿ALZHEIMER??!! ¡Abuelo! ¡Pero qué clases de enfermedades dices tú para ahora una adolescente de 18 años! **_**– Pensaba Kagome ocultando su enfado con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**__ Hola Houyo…Je-je-je… tranquilo… se me quito ya…**

**__ Ah, me alegro, igualmente te traigo este remedio, es muy bueno para la salud – Dándoselo.**

**__ Muchísimas gracias Houyo… no tenías que haberte molestado – Con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ No es nada tranquila, además me gusta regalarte cosas… bueno me voy a mi clase Higurashi… ¡Adiós! – Yéndose a su clase.**

**__ Ayy Kagome deberías dejar a ese novio tuyo que es arrogante, orgulloso, celoso, etc y tener como novio a Houyo – Decía Yuka.**

**__ ¿Ehh? Etto… entremos en clase ya – Decía Kagome con una gota en la cabeza escapándose de ella y entrando.**

**__ ¡Kagome espéranos! – Decías las tres a la vez entrando junto con ella.**

**Después de unas 6 horas.**

**Kagome salía del instituto junto con sus amigas y se encaminaban a la hamburguesería que siempre iban. En el camino hablaban de todo y de cómo sería difícil la prueba de acceso a la universidad.**

**Después de tanto hablar llegaban a la hamburguesería, pedían cada una lo que quería y ya luego de que trajeran sus pedidos, comían.**

**__ Ays esperemos que aprobemos toda la prueba de acceso a la universidad – Decía Yumi suspirando.**

**__ Cierto, cierto – decían a la vez Yuka y Eri comiendo sus hamburguesas.**

**__ **_**Ups… yo solo espero que apruebe la prueba… ahora tengo más tiempo pero… al faltar tanto por la época antigua me he perdido mucho… ays dios… que estrés… **_**- Pensó Kagome.**

**Kagome suspiraba.**

**__ Jeje bueno dejémonos de hablar de eso, cambiemos de tema – Decía Yuka.**

**__ Tienes razón Yuka. Por cierto. ¿Sabéis que el ladrón llamado DM ha vuelto a robar? – Decía Eri**

**Kagome oyó y presto atención.**

**__ ah, ah sí. Dicen que esta vez robo un diamante o algo – Dijo Yumi.**

**__ Aysss a pesar de que sea un ladrón, creo que es muy guapo y parece muy gentil – Decía Eri con corazones en los ojos.**

**__ ¿Cómo puedes saber que es gentil si no lo has visto en persona? ¡Je! ¡Ese tío se cree que puede ligar a cualquier chica! ¡Además de que no escucha! - Dijo Kagome bebiendo su coca-cola.**

**Eri, Yumi y Yuka se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas.**

**__ Kagome… Hablas como si lo conocieras… en persona – Decía Yumi sorprendida.**

**Kagome se puso nerviosa cuando la oyó.**

**__ **_**Yo y mi bocazas **_**– Pensó, luego hablo – Jeje… bueno…**

**__ ¡¡¡¡LO CONOCES!!!! – Se levantaron las tres, haciendo que todas las personas de la hamburguesería las miraran.**

**__ ¡¡¡¡SHHHH!!!!! – Dijo Kagome para callarlas, nerviosa.**

**Las tres se sentaron y se acercaron a Kagome para que le contara.**

**__ Cuenta, Cuenta Kagome – Dijo Eri.**

**__ Bueno… la verdad es que lo conocí ayer… yo venía de comprar unas cosas para la cena y entonces me atacaron unos matones. La verdad es que me asuste algo y cuando creí que no saldría de eso… el apareció golpeándolos y salvándome…**

**__ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KIAHHHHH TE SALVO LA VIDA!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SUERTE TIENES KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! – Dijeron las tres gritando, haciendo que otra vez toda la tienda les miraran.**

**__ Bajen la voz por favor – Con una gota en la cabeza.**

**Después eso cada una se despidió aunque antes de irse Kagome les rogó que no dijeran nada de lo que había dicho a nadie y ellas le juraron que no dirían nada.**

**Kagome de camino a su casa pensó en celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos de la época antigua así que compro unas cosas en la tienda y ya luego si se encamino a su casa.**

**Al llegar primero comió en su casa y abrió sus regalos. Le regalaron mucha ropa y un arco por si quería entrenar con él cuando regresaba a su época.**

**Después ella se despedía diciendo que vendría a la noche y se tiraba sobre el pozo para ir a la otra época.**

**En la época antigua/ Sengoku **

**Todos se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, aunque ahora, Sango, Miroku y junto a Shippo tenían una cabaña nueva para ellos.**

**Se encontraban tomando el té Sango, Miroku y Kaede. Shippo se comía una piruleta que aún tenía de las que Kagome le regalo e Inuyasha estaba acostado.**

**El entonces de repente sintió el aroma de Kagome y se levanto rápido para salir corriendo.**

**__ Valla… parece que la señorita Kagome vino antes de lo esperado – Dijo Miroku sonriendo.**

**__ Si… aunque bueno… hoy tiene que ser más especial al ella venir – Decía ahora Sango.**

**Shippo los miro extrañado.**

**__ ¿Por qué es especial hoy? – Decía Shippo.**

**__ Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome, cumple 18 años – Dijo Sango sonriéndole.**

**Kaede los miro.**

**__ Oh cierto. Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo… ya con este… llevamos 4 años de haber conocido a Kagome – Dijo Kaede recordando cuando Kagome apareció por primera vez.**

**Miroku, Sango y Shippo asintieron sonriendo.**

**Mientras Inuyasha corría hasta llegar al pozo y estiro la mano hacia abajo, al momento sentía que esa mano era correspondida y que Kagome salía del pozo con la ayuda de él.**

**Ella lo miro sonriendo y el también.**

**__ Bienvenida nuevamente… Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**Kagome le sonrío.**

**__ jeje hola Inuyasha, has sido rápido esta vez – Sonriendo.**

**Inuyasha tan solo se rasco la cabeza un poco sonrojado.**

**Kagome tan solo sonrió con gracia.**

**__ Bueno… necesito que me ayudes… traigo cosas para celebrar hoy – Sonriendo.**

**Inuyasha fingió que no sabía a qué se refería.**

**__ ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – Mirándolo extrañada ya que ella le había dicho cuando era su cumpleaños y que justo hoy no se acordara.**

**Inuyasha negó, sacando las cosas del pozo pudiéndolo llevar el solo.**

**Kagome suspiro un poco triste y fingió con una sonrisa.**

**__ Bueno es para celebrar que hoy venido y que…. Que… he aprobado un examen – con una gota en la cabeza, era lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**__ Valla… pues vamos entonces – comenzando a caminar.**

**__ ¡Espera! – Dijo Kagome corriendo alcanzándole.**

**En el camino iban en silencio, Kagome se encontraba un poco despistada al estar triste que Inuyasha se olvidara. En casi todo el camino suspiro e Inuyasha la miraba de reojo.**

**Al llegar estaba todo en silencio, parecía como si no hubiese nadie en la aldea.**

**Kagome se asombro.**

**__ ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Decía ella extrañada.**

**Inuyasha sonrío.**

**__ Pues salen cuando yo les avise así que… ¡¡¡¡SALIR TODOS KAGOME ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!**

**Entonces todo el mundo de la aldea hasta Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kaede salían dando aplausos todos. Entonces todos gritaron.**

**__ ¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y ANIVERSARIO KAGOME!!!!! – Decían todos muy contentos.**

**Kagome se quedo muy asombrada por la sorpresa de que toda la aldea la felicitara así pero después no pudo evitar las lágrimas al estar contenta de que fuera tan especial para esa aldea.**

**__ Bueno que… ¿Te gusta la sorpresa? Jeje ¿creías que me iba a olvidar de este día tontita? – Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**Kagome lo miro y entonces se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo.**

**__ Gracias Inuyasha ha sido la mejor sorpresa que he tenido ahora en estos 18 años… ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**__ Me alegro que te guste… aunque no solo yo lo pensé, el resto de la aldea también lo pensó.**

**Kagome dejó de abrazarlo y miro a todos.**

**__ Gracias a todos… pero… ¿Por qué también aniversario?**

**Kaede se adelanto entre todos.**

**__ Pues porque mi niña han pasado ya 4 años desde que apareciste en esta aldea y eres muy especial para nosotros – Decía Kaede sonriendo tiernamente.**

**__ Ya veo… Pues… muchísimas gracias a todos – Sonriendo con alegría.**

**__ Bueno… ¿vamos a celebrarlo? – Decía Miroku.**

**__ ¡Si vamos que tengo un hambre! – Dijo Inuyasha.**

**Todos le miraron.**

**__ ¿Qué pasa? **

**Entonces todos se rieron mientras que Inuyasha se enfadaba que no le respondieran y de que enzima se pusieran a reír todos.**

**Después de eso la aldea celebro una gran fiesta gracias a la nueva tecnología que Kagome trajo.**

**Todos se lo pasaban muy bien, algunos se emborrachaban, algunos comían como Inuyasha, otros bailaban, etc.**

**Después dieron un descanso a la celebración para dar algún regalo a Kagome. Kaede le regalo un traje de sacerdotisa distinto al traje normal de sacerdotisas. La parte superior era el kimono normal de sacerdotisa pero luego la parte de abajo del kimono no era un pantalón sino una falda verde.**

**__ Como sé que te gusta usar estás faldas como tu las llamas, he diseñado una para que puedas moverte libremente como haces con tu uniforme – Dijo Kaede sonriendo.**

**__ Gracias Kaede, me gusta mucho – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.**

**Luego le toco el turno a Miroku que le dio una pulsera que decía el que le ayudaría contra los malos espíritus. Sango le regalo un arco hecho por ella misma.**

**__ Está formado como mi Hiraikostu, de armaduras y huesos de demonios, te dará mucho poder cuando lances una flecha – Dijo Sango **

**__ Oh gracias Sango, me gusta mucho, jeje con esté ya van 2 arcos – Riendo un poco pero sonriendo alegre.**

**__ Yo no tengo Kagome… pero si tengo algo… ¡Te quiero! Y eso es lo más importante – Dijo Shippo alegremente tirándose sobre Kagome abrazándola.**

**__ Ohhh Shippo, si eso es lo más importante, yo también te quiero mi pequeño – Abrazándolo también.**

**Luego le toco el turno a Inuyasha que estaba nervioso.**

**__ Yo Etto… Kagome… no sabía que regalarte… lo único que tengo es esto… espero que te guste – Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado, sacando un ramo de flores muy bonito**

**Kagome miro muy ilusionada el ramo de flores, cogiéndolo y oliéndolo.**

**__ Mm que rico huelen… Gracias Inuyasha… da igual que sea poco… es bonito y además… mi más grande regalo que me has dado es acordarte, por lo que no te preocupes – Sonriéndole con una gran ternura.**

**__ Kagome… - Dijo Inuyasha muy sonrojado pero asintiendo.**

**Después de eso la fiesta seguía hasta ser muy tarde, ya era hora de terminar por lo que todos recogían y se iban a sus cabañas a descansar.**

**Kaede, Miroku, Sango y Shippo se despedían de Kagome deseándole suerte en sus exámenes y se iban cada uno a su cabaña.**

**Inuyasha y Kagome fueron juntos de camino al pozo, Kagome le contaba que se había divertido mucho y que estaba muy feliz e Inuyasha le respondía que se alegraba, que si ella era feliz el también lo era.**

**Al llegar al pozo se miraron.**

**__ Bueno… ya nos veremos… Ten cuidado en tu época Kagome… aún así allí también ahí peligros – Dijo Inuyasha.**

**__ La verdad es que si… como cuando ayer me atacaron esos matones – Con una gota en la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, tapándose la boca, pensando – **_**¡Otra vez yo y mi bocaza!**_

**__ ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Te atacaron unos matones?! – Sorprendido pero preocupado.**

**__ Si tranquilo, no me paso nada… en verdad… me salvo alguien…**

**Inuyasha suspiro aliviado aunque se pregunto quién sería ese alguien pero ahora no preguntaría, no le dio mucha importancia.**

**__ Kagome siempre atraes al peligro, espero que la pulsera de Miroku pueda contra tu mala suerte contra el peligro – Con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ Si eso espero yo también – Riendo un poco**

**__ Pero en serio Kagome… ten mucho cuidado ¿sí? – Preocupado.**

**__ Lo tendré tranquilo y tú también eh. Que te metes también en líos. Bueno me voy y gracias por lo hoy Inuyasha… ¡Adiós! – tirándose dentro del pozo y desapareciendo en una luz azulada.**

**Inuyasha vio como ella desaparecía.**

**__ Adiós… - Luego él se quedo un buen rato y finalmente después se fue a la aldea de nuevo.**

**En la época de Kagome.**

**Kagome salía del pozo y luego salía del pequeño cuarto donde estaba el pozo, se iba encaminando hacia la casa cuando vio una pluma negra caer del cielo enganchada con una especie de sobre pequeño.**

**Kagome levanto su mano y lo cogió; abriendo el sobre y leyendo lo que decía.**

_**Hola mi bella dama.**_

_**¿Sabes? Estás muy bonita este día.**_

_**La luz de la luna refleja con todo su esplendor tu bello rostro.**_

_**Desde aquí te veo como un ángel.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**DM.**_

_**Posdata: Mira hacia el árbol gigantesco.**_

**__ ¿Hacía el árbol sagrado? – Entonces se dio la vuelta y miro al árbol; entonces lo vio en lo alto de una rama – Dark… - Sorprendida.**

**Esté saludo desde arriba, saco sus alas negras y bajo hacia donde estaba ella.**

**__ Hola preciosa, me alegro de verte de nuevo, como te dije en mi pequeña carta… estás hermosa bajo la luz de la luna – Cogiendo su mano y besándosela.**

**Kagome se sonrojo como un tomate.**

**__ Q… ¿Qué haces aquí Dark? – Sorprendida aún y sonrojada.**

**Dark sonrió mirándola.**

**__ Bueno venía… a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y para traerte un regalo – Sonriendo.**

**Kagome se asombro aún más.**

**__ ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? **

**__ Jejeje yo es que lo sé todo preciosa – Guiñándole el ojo. **

**Luego vio que ella ponía una cara de extraña, supuso que ella pensaba que si sabría de todo.**

**__ Jajaja es broma Kagome… está mañana Etto… espíe un poco y vi que tu familia te felicitaba así que… he sido rápido en que darte para tu cumpleaños.**

**Kagome se sorprendía aún más pero luego sonreía.**

**__ Gracias… Dark… no tenías porque molestarte… - Decía ella sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo, pensando – ¿**_**Porque me siento así?... Mi corazón late tan solo así cuando se trata de Inuyasha… pero… esta vez no se trata de Inuyasha… ¿Por qué reacciona así con Dark?**_

**__ Jeje no me molesta, más bien… en mi corazón no se… sentí algo extraño… como si fueses importante… aún no lo sé muy bien… pero… lo averiguare…. Bueno ven… te daré el regalo en otro lugar – Entonces sin que ella pudiera responder la cogió en brazos y alzo el vuelo.**

**__ ¡Dark siempre haces lo mismo! Ni me dejas responder – Dijo Kagome.**

**__ Jajaja es que si te dejo responder me dirás que no así que… adelanto las cosas – Riendo mientras reía.**

**Kagome lo miro primero con una cara y luego ella también río.**

**Dark volaba hasta llegar a lo alto de un monte, ya que detrás el templo de Kagome había una montaña y allí estaba todo el cielo despejado viéndose todo el cielo estrellado y la luna llena. Luego sobre el suelo estaba lleno de flores de margaritas, rosas, etc.**

**Kagome se quedo encantada con esa imagen.**

**__ Ohh que hermoso es esté lugar Dark – Dijo Kagome muy feliz, pensando – **_**Es como la época antigua… se ve desde aquí el mismo cielo…**_

**Dark sonrío.**

**__ Me alegro que te guste Kagome… esté es el primer regalo… la verdad es que… a mi me encanta esté lugar… es… muy relajante… es el único sitio en el que… me siento libre – mirándola sonriendo.**

**Kagome le miro extrañada.**

**__ ¿Libre? ¿Acaso no te sientes libre Dark? – Extrañada y preocupada.**

**__ Con los que trabajo… no me siento libre… pero bueno da igual, no hablemos de esto… ya me iras conociendo… y yo también te iré conociendo – Sonriéndole.**

**Kagome vio que quería el cambiar de tema así que acepto y le sonrió.**

**__ Por cierto, decías que esté era el primer regalo… ¿Cuál es el segundo? – Deseosa de ver cuál era el segundo**

**__ ¡Ah! Si cierto… se me había olvidado – Entonces saco una caja negra, parecía un pequeño joyero.**

**Kagome se entraño pero cogió el pequeño joyero y lo abrió. Con lo que había dentro la dejó muy sorprendida. Era un collar con un diamante en forma de corazón colgando, era muy bonito.**

**__ Dark… esto es mucho… además… ¿No lo habrás robado? – sorprendida.**

**Dark negó.**

**__ No… está joya no la he robado… este collar era… de mi madre… y quiero que lo tengas tú – El cogió el collar y enseguida se lo puso a ella – Te queda muy bien – Sonriendo.**

**Kagome estaba sonrojada.**

**__ Pero… si es de tu madre… debe ser especial para ti… deberías tenerlo tú… - Preocupada.**

**Dark volvió a negar.**

**__ Tenlo tú… contigo… se que estará a salvo contigo y que lo cuidaras muy bien… Kagome… o… es que acaso… ¿no te gusta?**

**__ Ohh claro que me gusta Dark… nunca… nadie me había regalado algo así… y bueno… si quieres que en realidad me lo quede… está bien… lo cuidare como si fuera un tesoro… como algo importante… como también una parte de mi… te lo prometo… - Sonriéndole.**

**__ Sé que lo harás… confió en ti… mi dulce Kagome… - Cogiéndola de la mano.**

**Kagome estaba sonrojada por la forma en que él le decía, pero ella también termino correspondiendo su mano y mirándole a los ojos. Sonriendo.**

**Después de estar los dos mirándose un rato y de hablar, pensaron que era hora de volver. Dark la llevo a su casa dejándola en su habitación.**

**__ Quédate también con él sobre y la pluma que te di antes… y buenas noches preciosa… que tengas dulces sueños – Dijo Dark sonriéndole.**

**Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**__ Por cierto… quería preguntarte algo… - Dijo Dark.**

**__ Dime – Respondió Kagome.**

**__ Mañana como es sábado… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo al cine y dar una vuelta?…**

**Kagome se lo pensó y luego pensó que no haría mal salir mañana un rato, no se iba a quedar todo el día estudiando.**

**__ Está bien – Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**Dark se alegro.**

**__ Bien… entonces mañana vendré a recogerte a las cuatro de la tarde, vendré por la puerta eh – sonriendo divertidamente.**

**__ Jajaja vale… aunque oye… ¿No pasara nada que te vea la gente? – Dijo ella preocupada.**

**__ No te preocupes, nadie conoce mi identidad, ya que siempre se me oculto en las fotografías y videos… por lo que… no pasara nada.**

**Kagome asintió más tranquila sonriendo.**

**__ Pues hasta mañana preciosa… ¡Buenas noches! – Saliendo afuera de la ventana y alzando el vuelo, yéndose.**

**Kagome se quedo mirando como el desaparecía, luego se ponía el pijama, guardaba el collar en el pequeño joyero, mirándolo sonriendo y hasta se sentía extraña.**

**Luego puso el ramo de flores de Inuyasha sobre un pequeño jarrón en su mesa y le puso agua, mirándolas también sonriendo.**

**Finalmente se acostó y se durmió, pensando que mañana iba a ser un gran idea.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno primero que nada siento el retraso del capitulo, no estaba inspirada y además de que me quede por lo menos 4 o 5 semanas sin internet al haber un problema con el ADSL.**

**Espero que os guste esté capitulo y parece que algo se va viendo entre Dark y Kagome, con tan solo las miradas se sabe ya jeje.**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Chao!**


	4. Capitulo 3: La Cita

**Crosh My Hearts**

**Capitulo 3: "La Cita"**

**Era sábado y Kagome se encontraba buscando en su armario alguna ropa adecuada para salir, tenía un montón de ropa sobre la cama pero no se decidía por ninguna; se estaba poniendo nerviosa.**

**Entonces en su habitación entro su hermano pequeño, Souta.**

**_ Hermana, ¿Qué haces? Tienes toda la habitación desordenada de ropa ¿Piensas salir? – Dijo el mirándola como buscaba algo desesperada.**

**Ella lo miro, tenía todo el pelo desordenado también, como si fuese una loca.**

**_ Pues si… ¡Y no logro encontrar nada adecuado! Necesito ayuda… ¡Llama a Mamá!**

**Souta la miro con una gota en la cabeza pero asintió.**

**_ "**_**A pesar de ser un niño, no comprenderé a las chicas en porque se lían tanto en coger una ropa**_**" – Pensó en lo que salía de la habitación.**

**Al rato llego la madre de Kagome.**

**_ Vamos a ver… ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**_ ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame por favor a elegir una ropa! – Dijo Kagome desesperada.**

**Su madre tan solo sonrío tranquilamente y se acerco a ella.**

**_ Está bien, te ayudare – Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**Así Kagome y su madre comenzaron a mira la ropa, se concentraban mirando cual era la mejor hasta que la encontraron. **

**Al encontrarla, ordenaron primero toda la habitación hasta quedar tan solo la ropa que eligieron encima de la cama.**

**_ Gracias mamá, sin ti no hubiera podido elegir – Dijo Kagome sonriendo felizmente.**

**_ De nada, para eso están las madres cuando sus hijas van a salir a una cita con un chico – Dijo su madre acertando al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su hija.**

**_ ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?**

**_ Soy tu madre Kagome y las madres intuimos que nuestros hijos tienen algo, además… si fuera una salida normal como con tus amigas o ese chico llamado Houyo, no te pondrías tan desesperada en buscar una ropa adecuada.**

**Kagome se sonrojo mucho más.**

**_ Me has pillado mamá, aunque no sé porque me pongo así, lo conocí hace dos días y me tiene así… - Dijo ella mirando a su madre.**

**_ "**_**Es como si fuera a salir con Inuyasha y el corazón se me pone a mil cuando estoy con él, pero esto reacciona así con Dark… ¿Por qué?**_**" – Pensó Kagome.**

**_ Bueno hija mía ya lo descubrirás cuando tu entiendas lo que te dice tu corazón – Dijo su madre yéndose de la habitación con una sonrisa.**

**_ ¿Mi corazón? – Se quedo pensativa hasta que miro la hora - ¡Ahh! ¡Aún debo prepararme! – Cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño.**

**En el baño Kagome lleno la bañera y espero a que estuviera a la temperatura perfecta, coloco unos colorantes y luego se metió despacio; relajando su cuerpo. **

**Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.**

**_ "**_**¿Entender a mi corazón? ¿Por qué? El se ha convertido en un amigo ¿Verdad?**_**" Pensó Kagome suspirando.**

**Metió la mitad de su cara en el agua, dejando la parte de los ojos arriba, abiertos ahora pero luego los volvió a cerrar.**

**Se quedo un momento dormida al estar tan relajada cuando tocaron la puerta y se despertó.**

**_ ¿Sí? – Pregunto Kagome.**

**_ Kagome abajo en la sala tienes a un chico llamado Dark esperándote – Dijo su madre.**

**Kagome tardo en responder y luego ella se puso roja.**

**_ ¿¡ QUÉ! ¡BUAH ME QUEDE DORMIDA! ¡DILE QUE YA BAJO! – Grito saliendo rápida de la bañera, desesperada.**

**Abajo Dark la oyó y no pudo evitar reírse.**

**_ "**_**Está chica me encanta**_**" – Pensó Dark riendo.**

**Mientras arriba Kagome se envolvió el cuerpo con la toalla y también envolvió a su pelo en una toalla pequeña.**

**Salió rápida del baño cerrándose ahora en su habitación y cogió la ropa que entre ella y su madre eligieron.**

**Se puso primero unos pantalones blancos de cuero y una camisa larga gris que estaba formada por botones, enzima de la camisa tenía una parte que era de piel, aunque no era piel autentica, era piel falsa. Se puso un reloj azul en la mano izquierda y un collar en el cuello que era largo, llegaba hasta media camisa.**

**Finalmente se puso unas botas pequeñas de cuero marrones.**

**Se miro en el espejo, tan solo le faltaba el pelo.**

**Se lo soltó ya que lo tenía envuelto por la toalla, cogió la secadora y comenzó a secárselo.**

**Una vez seco en vez de dejárselo liso como siempre, se lo ondulo un poco.**

**Terminando se pinto un poco con brillante de labios y termino; estaba muy guapa.**

**_ Vaya… ni con Inuyasha me había puesto tan guapa – Sorprendida mirándose en el espejo, sonrojada.**

**Luego ella cogió su bolso y salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y entonces lo vio ahí en el salón hablando con Souta.**

**Se fijo que él llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa azulada con una chaqueta marrón enzima, el pelo lo tenía igual que siempre y tenía unas playeras blancas.**

**Se sonrojo y termino de bajar las escaleras.**

**Dark estaba hablando con Souta cuando entonces oyó unos pasos, se giro un poco y entonces se quedo embobado mirando a Kagome.**

**En opinión para él, estaba muy hermosa parecía un ángel blanco caído del cielo; no pudo evitar quedársela mirando un buen rato ni apartar la mirada.**

**_ Jeje… bueno… ¿Cómo estoy? – Pregunto Kagome un poco sonrojada y tímida al ver que Dark no dejaba de mirarla.**

**Dark tardo en contestar pero luego recibió un codazo de Souta, reaccionando.**

**_ Oh… estás muy guapa Kagome… pareces un ángel caído del cielo**

**Kagome se sonrojo como un tomate, mirando hacia el suelo, agarrándose las dos manos que le sudaban por los nervios.**

**Entonces apareció el abuelo.**

**_ Bueno no se queden ahí parados ¿No iban a salir? - Decía el de forma divertida.**

**_ ¡Oh si! – Dijeron los dos a la vez.**

**Dark y Kagome caminaron hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de todos.**

**_ Pasarlo bien y tener cuidado – Dijo la madre de Kagome sonriendo.**

**_ Cuida bien a mi hermana – Dijo Souta.**

**Dark asintió.**

**_ No te preocupes la cuidare muy bien, jeje – Sonriendo divertidamente.**

**Kagome sonrío también pero sonrojada.**

**Luego los dos decidieron salir y primero fueron al cine. Miraron en la cartelera que podían ver y Kagome dijo que si podían ver la de "El Diario de Noah"**

**_ ¿El Diario de Noah? Mm está bien, todo lo que tú quieras aceptare preciosa – Dijo el guiñándole el ojo.**

**Kagome se sonrojo.**

**_ Dark… ¿Por qué me elogias tanto con preciosa?**

**_ ¿Acaso no te gusta que te llame así? – Dijo el sonriendo.**

**Kagome negó con la cabeza sonrojada**

**_ No, no… si me gusta… solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan tan seguido – Con una gota en la cabeza recordando que Inuyasha la llamaba casi todo el rato "Tonta".**

**Dark sonrió.**

**_ Bueno… jeje pues acostúmbrate porque siempre te lo diré…. Tú Kagome eres muy hermosa, es verdad lo que te dije en tu casa…. Cuando te vi por primera vez en esa callejuela y esos hombres te estaban robando, al rescatarte y ayudarte a levantar… vi lo hermosa que eras con el resplandor de la luna… parecías un ángel del cielo y por eso te acompañe a tu casa… porque no quería dejar a ese ángel sola… - Terminó el mirándola con ternura.**

**Kagome se sorprendió mirándolo, nunca, ni siquiera Kouga, habían dicho unas cosas así sobre ella. Esas palabras le sentaron muy bien a su corazón como si aliviaran un dolor que ella tenía en él y termino mirándolo con la misma ternura sin darse cuenta.**

**_ Dark… eso ha sido… muy bonito de tu parte… eres el primer chico que me dice algo así… y me siento muy alagada contigo… ahora me alegro de haberte conocido – Sonriéndole**

**Dark sonrío tan solo.**

**_ Bueno vamos a ver la película que está a punto de empezar.**

**Kagome asintió**

**Compraron la entrada al cine y esperaron a que comenzara la película. Al comenzar miraban atentos como Noah explicaba su historia amorosa con la única mujer que siempre amaría hasta el final de sus vidas.**

**Kagome sentía pena por Allie quien no conseguía recordar a Noah pero lo más bonito que le gusto era lo que hacía Noah, leerle la historia de su vida.**

**Siguieron viendo la película hasta el final que ella dice "Oh Noah te he extrañado tanto", Kagome ante eso no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción y también emocionada por lo que Noah terminaba diciendo "**_**La ciencia está muy avanzada, predicen cosas pero… por mucha ciencia que haya nunca comprenderán que el corazón no olvida el sentimiento de amor y quizás, solo quizás… El amor sea más fuerte que la enfermedad"**_** A Kagome le pareció muy bonita esas palabras del final, Dark la miro tiernamente y el mismo le quito las lágrimas, provocando un sonrojo en Kagome.**

**Luego salieron del cine, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde así que cedieron cenar en un restaurante italiano.**

**Kagome pidió unos espaguetis al igual que Dark. Hablaron mucho los dos en lo que esperaban la comida, se iban conociendo más aunque Dark no conto más allá de su pasado, solo conto que su padre desapareció así que creía que estaba muerto y su madre lo cuido hasta los 10 años, pero después ella desapareció, unas personas le dijeron que había muerto.**

**Kagome se sintió mal y se disculpo de haberle hecho hablar de su pasado pero él respondió que no importaba, se alegraba de contárselo a ella.**

**Después llego la comida y se pusieron a comer sus espaguetis, estaba muy rico todo, Dark le paso una albóndiga a Kagome que le sobraba y Kagome la acepto sonriéndole.**

**Luego pagaron salieron.**

**Pasaron por un parque para pasear un poco antes de volver, iban cogidos de la mano y entonces oyeron música, se miraron y fueron a ver.**

**Al llegar vio que estaban dando un concierto de una chica famosa llamada Namie Amuro, cantaba canciones muy hermosas y esta se llamaba "Four Seasons". Comenzando a oírla**

**(Ponga aqui la pag de youtube y añadenle esta ultima parte)**

**/watch?v=LT1n8lw2cfo**

**Four scenes of love and laughter**

_**Cuatro escenarios de amor y risas**_

**I'll be alright being alone**

_**Estaré bien sola**_

**Four scenes of love and laughter**

_**Cuatro escenarios de amor y risas**_

**I'll be alright being alone**

_**Estaré bien sola**_

**Four scenes of love and laughter**

_**Cuatro escenarios de amor y risas**_

**I'll be alright being alone**

_**Estaré bien sola**_

**Four scenes of love and laughter**

_**Cuatro escenarios de amor y risas**_

**I'll be OK**

_**Yo estaré bien**_

**Arashi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kunika e shita**

_**Si encuentro el amor y nos separamos**_

**Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage wo motomete wa**

_**Nos reencontraremos como antes ya lo hicimos**_

**I can taste the sweetness of the past**

_**La dulce oscuridad que encuentro hurgando entre mis profundos recuerdos**_

**Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo**

_**Siento el sabor dulce de ayer aunque ya…no estés más aquí**_

**I'll be allright**

_**Estaré bien**_

**Me wo tsubureba soko ni**

_**Si cierro los ojos a ello**_

**Kawaranai ai wo I believe…**

_**El amor no cambiara, yo creo**_

**Kagome y Dark veían como la gente movían de un lado a otro los brazos, algunos llevaban unas especies de luces rojas, verdes o azules, dando un ambiente muy lindo mientras la cantante cantaba.**

**Los dos se sentían bien así, la canción les hizo mirarse a los ojos.**

**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete**

_**Cuando ilumina la luz de la primavera y brotan las flores**_

**Metsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete**

_**En verano mirando la luna sobre el mar, vientos de otoño**_

**Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toikide, atatamete hoshii**

_**Nieve invernal con ese**_

**Four season with your love, moo ichido**

_**Suspiro entrare en calor cuatro estaciones con tu amor otra vez**_

**Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tateba iroaseru**

_**La promesa de ese único deseo**_

**Can you feel me underneath the skin?**

_**Desaparece mientras pasa el tiempo, ¿Puedes sentirme bajo tu piel?**_

**Nani kasareta omoi nara**

_**Si lo es… los sentimientos se repiten **_

**We'll be allright shinjite ireba soo**

_**Estaremos bien si solo creo que **_

**Donna tooku demo, stay with me… **

_**Sin importar la distancia, quédate aquí.**_

**Ellos dos se seguían mirando a los ojos, sin darse cuenta esa canción estaba provocando un buen ambiente a su alrededor. Tanto los ojos como de Kagome como los de Dark brillaban más que las estrellas del cielo, sin darse cuenta los dos se iban acercando…**

**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kitte**

_**Flores primaverales que duermen al encontrarnos de noche deja.**_

**Natsu no sune hama ni message nokoshite**

_**Un mensaje en la arena de la playa veraniega, lluvia otoñal,**_

**Aki no ame fuyu no namida kasaranu ai de, atatamete hoshii**

_**Lágrima de invierno, con una muestra de amor quiero entrar en calor cuatro estaciones**_

**Four season with your love, yume no naka**

_**Con tu amor, en un sueño.**_

**Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni**

_**El tiempo corre por mi alma**_

**Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoi de**

_**Y verdaderamente nuestros días se vuelven como recuerdos se**_

**Ai mo yume mo wa sure mono itsumo hi de mo, atatamete hoshii**

_**Pueden olvidar amor y sueños, pero mi deseo hará que entre en calor**_

**Four season with your love, mune no oku**

_**Cuatro estaciones con tu amor, dentro de mí.**_

**Ellos dos se iban acercando más, Kagome estaba como hipnotizada y Dark también; sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, se acercaban, se acercaban hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso.**

**Ese beso contenía mucha ternura pero también a la vez timidez, Kagome era la segunda vez que besaba a alguien. **

**Ellos siguieron ahí mientras que atrás de ellos el concierto seguía y la gente seguía moviendo las luces de un lado a otro.**

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, I'll be allright…**

_**Cuatro escenas, estaré bien…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, stay with me…**

_**Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, I'll be allright…**

_**Cuatro escenas, estaré bien…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, stay with me…**

_**Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, I'll be allright…**

_**Cuatro escenas, estaré bien…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, Cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, stay with me…**

_**Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, I'll be allright…**

_**Cuatro escenas, estaré bien…**_

**Four scene, four four season**

_**Cuatro escenas, cuatro de cuatro temporadas**_

**Four scene, stay with me…**

_**Cuatro escenas, quédate conmigo…**_

**El concierto termino y entonces la gente salto a aplaudir, Dark y Kagome seguían besándose pero cuando los aplausos y gritos de elogio a la cantante se oyeron ellos despertaron de ese magia que les rodeaba hace solo unos momentos y Kagome se separaba rápidamente sonrojada y sorprendida de sí misma.**

**Dark estaba sonrojado también, nunca en la vida, se había sentido así tan bien, los labios de Kagome sabían a miel.**

**_ Perdona… Kagome… no me di cuenta… de lo que hice – Dijo Dark sonrojado**

**Kagome negó con la cabeza a espaldas de él.**

**_ No… no… no te preocupes… yo… tampoco me di… cuenta – Muy sonrojada mirándolo ahora.**

**Se quedaron mirando un momento pero luego comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, continuaron su paseo por el parque, dejando atrás el concierto.**

**Al cabo de un rato sin hablarse o decirse palabras cortas llegaron al templo de Kagome.**

**El se paro junto a ella en la entrada.**

**_ Bueno Kagome… me ha alegrado salir contigo hoy… y de verdad… siento lo de antes… por si te molesto… **

**Kagome le sonrió**

**_ No te preocupes… no estoy molesta… solo… estoy un poco avergonzada y… sorprendida…**

**Dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.**

**Dark sonrío.**

**_ Bueno entonces me voy… ya nos veremos**

**Kagome vio como se iba a ir y entonces recordó algo que había mañana**

**_ Dark… ¿Mañana querrías Salir conmigo a un sitio?**

**Dark la miro sorprendido pero asintió sonriendo.**

**_ Está bien ¿A dónde es? – Dijo el curioso.**

**Kagome sonrío**

**_ Es una s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a – Dijo ella deletreando cada palabra**

**_ Jaja que mala eres. Bueno está bien… iré de todas formas… bueno me voy… adiós preciosa**

**Él se acerco y entonces esta vez le dio un beso en la mejilla, saco sus alas y se fue volando. Kagome se puso la mano en la mejilla y luego suspiro como si fuera una loca enamorada. **

**Entro dentro de la casa, ya todos dormían así que al llegar a su habitación, se puso el pijama y luego se acostó sobre la cama mirando al techo.**

**_ "**_**¿Qué me paso en ese momento? ¿Porque le correspondí el beso? ¿Porque lo bese? ¿Por qué me sentí tan bien? ¿Qué me pasa?... Yo amo a Inuyasha… y se supone que con el solo me sentiría así"**_

**Pensó Kagome, recordando las palabras de su madre, suspiro confundida luego cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, soñando con él; con Dark Mousy en vez con Inuyasha…**

**Continuara….**

**Declaraciones de la Autora: Lo se, lo se me he tardado mucho xDDD no he tenido inspiración y bueno como ven por fin me ha llegado algo, este capitulo lo hize mitad romantico/mitad confusión por parte de Kagome porque no comprende sus sentimientos. La canción me gusto mucho, se llama "Four seanson" y es de "Namie Amuro" cantada en la 3º Pelicula de Inuyasha. Bueno ahora a responder comentarios.**

**Scarleth_Rose: Me alegro que te gustara esta pareja, a mi tambien me parecio divino y me parecio perfecto imaginar esta nueva pareja, meter al coqueto y directo de Dark en la historia de Inuyasha y que su pareja fuera la gran Kagome Higurashi xDD. Bueno jiji esta vez me tarde en actualizar, sorry, como dije la inspiración se me quedo a 0 total xDDD. okk me pasare cuando pueda por tu fics entonces! n_n y espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Princserekou: Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado... mm ¿Te refieres a Krad, el angel de alas blanco, pelo rubio y ojos azules (creo)? mm no se.,. quizas si xDDD y sorprendera eh? aun quedan cosas por descubrir y Dark guarda un gran secreto. espero que este capitulo te haya gustado el capitulo n_n**

**Bueno... pues entonces me despido, intentare no tardarme con el capitulo 4º ;)**

**Se despide serena16serenity :D**


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Sueño o Realidad? 1º Parte

Hola

Lo sé, me he tardado mucho. Lo siento, apenas he tenido tiempo pero al final he podido hacer el capi, aunque será dos partes de este capitulo. Ahora voy a intentar actualizar cada fin de semana, es decir (viernes, sábado y domingos) actualizare esos días. El motivo es que he empezado el bachillerato y necesito estar concentrada en los estudios para sacarlo.

Os dejo con el capitulo y que disfruten.

Capitulo 4 : ¿Sueño o Realidad? (1 parte)

Dark y Kagome se encontraban bailando juntos, sonriendo los dos, parecía que nada a su alrededor les importara; no veían a los aldeanos divirtiéndose, no veían a Miroku y Sango besándose ahora casados. Tan solo ellos se veían, como si no existiera nadie más. Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, casi a juntar sus labios pero antes de poder besarse los dos, alguien separo a Kagome de Dark.

Ese alguien había sido Inuyasha, gruñendo hacia Dark muy enfadado, lleno de celos.

_ ¡Tú! ¿¡Como te atreves a intentar a besar a Kagome! ¡No te permito eso! ¡Desde que te vi viniendo con Kagome no me gustaste nada! - Decía el gruñendo fuertemente.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto así a Inuyasha y ni siquiera gruñir tan fuerte, vamos, con Kouga no parecía tan agresivo pero ahora si lo parecía.

_ Oye cálmate tío, tu tampoco me caites muy bien cuando te vi, apartando a Kagome siempre de mi como si fuera de tu propiedad, domina tus celos ¿quieres? – Dijo Dark sarcástico y serio.

_ Tú no eres el que me tiene que decir que hacer, lárgate de aquí ¡Ya!

_ Lárgate tu si quieres ¿No estabas bien bailando y hablando con esa chica que es igual a Kagome? Pues sigue con ella y no sigas restregándole a Kagome a la cara eso ¿Antes lloraba sabes? – Dijo Dark ahora enfadado

Entonces Inuyasha gruño más, estaba tan cabreado que se estaba transformando sin que Tessaiga pudiera hacer algo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos profundos como la sangre, le salieron marcas violetas en la cara, sus garras y colmillos se hicieron más grandes. Grito como una bestia.

Dark hecho hacia atrás a Kagome al ver eso y se preparo por si acaso. Entonces empezó todo, una lucha en que nadie podía detener a Inuyasha sin que saliesen heridos; Kagome miraba todo asustada y temblando.

_ Basta… Basta… Basta… ¡BASTA! - Grito a todo pulmón con lágrimas.

En ese momento Kagome se levanto de golpe de la cama, quedando sentada y jadeando. Miro de un lado a otro reaccionando poco a poco, dándose cuenta que estaba en su cama y que todo había sido un sueño, aunque sin ella darse cuenta la Shikon había estado brillando y al ella despertar se había calmado.

Las lágrimas aún seguían en sus ojos, se las limpio al darse cuenta. Oyó que tocaban a la puerta y entraba su madre preocupada.

_ ¿Kagome estas bien? Te he oí gritar desde abajo

Decía su madre preocupada

Kagome asintió

_ Si mama estoy bien, solo ha sido un mal sueño

_ Está bien… entonces te esperamos abajo el desayuno esta listo

Kagome asentía y veía como su madre se iba cerrando la puerta, ella tan solo suspiro

_ "Ese sueño parecía tan real… por primera vez Inuyasha me dio miedo… pero eso es un sueño ¿verdad?... espero que si" – Pensó Kagome.

Soltó un suspiro largo y se levanto de la cama.

Primero dejo la Shikon sobre la mesa y luego cogió la toalla y se metió en el baño para bañarse.

Al Kagome meterse en el baño, la ventana de su cuarto se abrió, ahí había un chico que hacía desaparecer sus alas y entraba dentro. Una vez dentro miraba la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama

_ "Parece que Kagome tuvo un mal sueño…. Esta chica sí que grita, por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo, menos mal que fue un sueño" - Pensó él. Suspirando.

Se levanto y miro que enzima de la mesa de Kagome estaba una de sus plumas negras y sonrió que ella la guardase al final.

Entonces algo le llamo la atención, enzima de la mesa también había una joya rosada redonda que brillaba, él la cogió mirándola de cerca.

_ He visto Joyas extrañas pero esta es más extrañada… ¿Qué será? – Mirándola atentamente, el notaba que había mucha energía concentrada en esa joya y que era poderosa.

Entonces sus oídos oyeron una puerta abriendo la cerradura, se olvido de la joya y miro hacia la puerta del baño que se abría.

De ella salía Kagome con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado. Este se sonrojo y se quedo paralizado.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de él hasta que estaba fuera del baño por completo y al caminar hacia la cama se quedo paralizada mirando hacia ese chico que estaba delante de ella, los colores empezaron a subir hasta ser un rojo intenso

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome grito a todo pulmón

El chico se tapo los oídos sordo pero muy sonrojado.

_ ¡Dark! ¿¡Que haces en mi habitación! – Grito Kagome enfadada y sonrojada, por la vergüenza, agarrándose bien la toalla.

_ Yo… es que… yo – Ni las palabras le salía a Dark, estaba rojo y sin poder dejar de mirarla

Entonces alguien toco a la puerta

_ Kagome voy a entrar – decía su madre

Kagome se puso nerviosa al oír a su madre tras la puerta

_ ¡EHH! Espera un momento

Cogió a Dark del brazo y lo metió rápidamente en su armario

_ Quédate en silencio ¿¡vale? – cerrando la puerta

_ "esta bien, seré una estatua" – Pensó el sonriendo de forma divertida

Justo en ese momento entraba la madre de Kagome.

_ Kagome ¿de verdad estás bien? Es que te he oído gritar… otra vez – Dijo su madre preocupada.

Kagome asintió nerviosa y rápidamente

_ Sí, sí, estoy bien, es solo que… que…vi una cucaracha y tu sabes que me dan repelús por lo que no pude evitar gritar – Con una risa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza

Su madre la miro no muy convencida

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está la cucaracha? – Mirando toda la habitación

_ Pues la pise, luego la cogí con el papel del baño y la tire por la ventana – Con una risa nerviosa.

_ Mm… bueno está bien… jeje voy a cogerte la ropa sucia para lavarla – Decía ella sonriendo, caminando hacia el armario.

Kagome se alarmo.

_ ¡NOOO! – Vio que su madre la miraba extrañada – quiero decir… mamá ya haces mucho, ve abajo y descansa un poco. Yo en cuanto termine de vestirme llevo la ropa sucia a la lavadora ¿vale? – Sonriendo muy nerviosa.

Su madre la miro mucha más extrañada.

_ ¿Segura Kagome?

_ ¡Si, si, si! No te preocupes ¡Yo la llevo ahora y tu descansa! – Sonriendo.

Al cabo de un momento su madre asintió

_ Está bien… baja pronto, tienes el desayuno preparado – Dijo ella yéndose y cerrando la puerta.

Kagome fue rápida y cerró la puerta con llave, haciendo un largo suspiro.

_ ¿Sabes? Creo que tu madre no te ha creído mucho – aguantando la risa, saliendo del armario.

Kagome lo miro con una mirada asesina, como cuando mira a Inuyasha para sentarlo. Dark de inmediato se cayó algo nervioso y dejando de reír.

_ Ahora me vas a decir Dark… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿No me dijiste que hoy me ibas a llevar a un sitio?

_ Si, ya se eso, pero a lo que yo me refiero ¿Qué haces ahora aquí en mi habitación cuando estoy con solo una toalla? – Dijo enfadada y muy roja.

_ Ahh eso. Perdona… me iba a ir ahora, pero es que ya llevaba aquí desde un rato antes de que despertaras, te oí gritar y me preocupe mucho…

Kagome se sorprendió, yéndose su enfado.

_ ¿Te preocupaste al oírme gritar?

_ Claro que si, pensé que te había pasado algo… gritaste con tanto horror… supongo fue muy fuerte tu pesadilla – Dijo Dark preocupado.

Kagome termino sonriendo.

_ No te preocupes, como dices, fue una pesadilla y las pesadillas son solo sueños – sonriéndole.

Dark asintió también sonriendo.

_ Bueno… si no te importa… ¿puedes irte y vernos luego? Es que… me tengo que cambiar – sonrojada.

Dark se volvió acordar que ella estaba con solo una toalla y se sonrojo también.

_ Claro… nos vemos luego – Le guiño el ojo y salió por la ventana.

Kagome vio como se iba, se acerco hasta la ventana.

_ Este chico… Dark… es muy atento y se preocupa por mi… me pregunto… que me estará pasando y porque me comporto como si estuviera con Inuyasha…

Ella suspiro confundida y luego cerró la ventana, y por si acaso no fiándose cerró la cortina de la ventana

Al cabo de una hora Kagome estaba acabada de desayunar y a punto de irse. Llevaba un vestido de verano de varios colores pero todo el vestido eran dibujos de flores muy bonitas, llevaba un par de pulseras en sus muñecas. También llevaba unos zapatos abiertos con un poco de tacón y en su cuello llevaba colgando la Shikon, siempre debía llevarla.

Se acerco hacia la puerta con un bolso en su brazo.

_ Bueno Mama, me voy a la época antigua, lo más seguro es que regresa mañana por la mañana, adiós

Salió de la casa sonriendo despidiéndose de su familia y se dirigía un momento hacia el árbol sagrado. Al llegar se paro en él y miro hacia arriba.

_ Dark se que estas ahí, baja, nos vamos – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Al momento Dark estaba a su lado.

_ ¿Y a donde vamos? Aún no me has dicho nada – Sonriendo.

Kagome comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Dark.

_ Jeje ya lo veraz, lo que sí, es que vamos a la boda de unos amigos míos

_ ¿A una boda? ¿Está bien que vaya?

Kagome asintió

_ Claro, eres mi amigo y seguro que mis amigos te aceptaran – Sonriéndole amablemente.

Dark asintió aunque estaba un poco confuso.

_ Está bien… pero… ¿Por qué no vamos por el otro lado? Digo… aquí tan solo hay una casita pequeña ¿No? – Con una gota en la cabeza.

Kagome sonrió.

_ Ya veraz, ya veraz.

Caminaron y después estaban dentro del cuarto del pozo, Dark miro hacia el pozo confuso y miro a Kagome.

_ Kagome… ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este pozo? Acaso que quieras que estemos unos momentitos solos tu y yo aquí – Sonriendo de forma picaron.

Kagome se sonrojo y le dio con el puño en el hombro, de broma.

_ No seas tonto, claro que no, vamos a ver a mis amigos a través del pozo – Sonriendo, aun sonrojada por lo que él había dicho.

Dark se quedo con los ojos como platos y la miro con una sonrisa.

_ Ah vale… Me estas gastando una broma, jajaja por un momento me lo he creído –

Sonriendo, poniendo la mano en el borde del pozo, apoyándose pero de repente noto una pulsación y miro hacia el pozo.

_ "Este pozo… tiene un montón de poder… ¿Será verdad lo que me está diciendo Kagome?" – Pensó sorprendido.

Kagome lo miro, viendo su cara como miraba al pozo y luego sonrió, agarrando la mano de él.

_ Vamos, ya verás cuando nos tiremos – Estaba segura de que si la Shikon estaba con ella y le pedía que permitiera que Dark pasase, el podría ir.

_ ¿Pero es seguro Kagome? – Dijo él mirándola.

Kagome asintió.

_ Si, venga, ya lo comprobaras ahora

Así los dos se sentaron sobre el borde del pozo, se miraron, Kagome le miro sonriendo y le indico que se tiraran a la vez; el asintió y al momento los dos se tiraron.

Dark cerró los ojos pensando que chocarían con el suelo, pero la Shikon colgada en el cuello de Kagome brillo con fuerza y de repente el pozo brillo y la tierra desaparecía, cayendo los dos a un vacio interminable.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando un momento a Kagome que tan solo le sonrió y luego de un momento sintieron la tierra en el suelo y que estaban de pie sin problemas.

Dark miro hacia arriba viendo un cielo despejado azul, sorprendido.

_ ¿Sorprendido? Jejeje estamos en la época de las guerras civiles, mejor dicho la época del Sengoku.

_ La época Jedai – Termino el sorprendido.

Kagome asintió sonriendo.

_ Bueno vamos a ver a mis amigos, primero ahí que escalar es… - Pero no término ya que Dark la cogía en brazos y salían del pozo enseguida con las alas de él – Esto – terminando lo que iba a decir antes.

Dark la miro sonriendo

_ Nunca te dejo terminar ¿eh? – Dijo el de broma.

Kagome suspiro.

_ Si nunca, venga vamos – Sonriendo comenzando a caminar pero choco contra alguien y al levantar la vista vio que era Inuyasha.

Dark miro hacia Inuyasha, fijándose que no era humano por las orejas de su cabeza, por su pelo plateado y por sus ojos dorados.

_ Oh… Inuyasha hola, cada vez eres más rápido – Con una gota en la cabeza.

Inuyasha ni la miro, miraba hacia Dark.

_ Kagome… ¿Quién es él? – Serio sin dejar de mirar a Dark.

Dark también miraba serio a Inuyasha, al ver como el automáticamente ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Kagome.

Kagome vio las miradas que se lanzaban y se sintió un poco nerviosa.

_ Inuyasha, el es el chico que te dije que me salvo aquella vez… él es… Dark…. Y Dark… este es Inuyasha, es mi compañero y amigo – Sonriendo.

Dark se acerco, serio y tendió su mano a Inuyasha.

_ Encantado… Inuyasha – con su mano tendida aun.

Inuyasha lo miraba, miro la mano de Dark y luego de un momento también tendió su mano, cogiendo la de Dark como saludo.

_ Igualmente… Dark – apretando su mano con fuerza.

Kagome miro nerviosa como ellos dos se enviaban miradas serias y de cómo era su apretón de mano.

_ "Creo que no han comenzando por bien pie…" – Pensó algo nerviosa y preocupada.

Continuara….

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha dejado intrigado que pasara? ¿No os parece algo sospechoso el sueño del principio de Kagome? Ya verán la continuación el próximo fin de semana.

Me despido.

¡Bye!


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Sueño o Realidad 2º Parte

Capitulo 5: ¿Sueño o Realidad? (2 parte)

Después de esa presentación todos estaban tensos ya que Dark e Inuyasha se enviaban miradas malas.

Sango que estaba ahí también había decido romper el hielo diciendo que había que ir a la aldea porque aún habían cosas que preparar.

Inuyasha había quitado por fin la mirada de Dark y sin decir nada se fue corriendo en otra dirección.

_ ¡Inuyasha! – Grito Kagome preocupada; pero Inuyasha ni caso hizo.

Dark se puso con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Es siempre así de mal educado? – Pregunto él.

Kagome le miro, negando con la cabeza.

_ No… él no se suele poner así… es verdad que cuando está con Kouga siempre se comporta de forma compulsivo… Pero nunca se había comportado así – Dijo Kagome preocupada; bajando la mirada.

Dark le puso la mano encima del hombro de Kagome.

_ Lo siento… creo que no debí venir… Creo que he causado problemas

Kagome negó con la cabeza, mirándolo ahora sonriendo

_ No…. No es tu culpa tuya Dark… Ya yo hablaré con el más tarde ¿Vale? – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Dark asintió, no muy seguro pero asintió.

De repente Sango hablo.

_ Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero… debemos ir a la aldea – Dijo Sango con una gota en la cabeza.

Kagome la miro.

_ Oh; claro, claro… Pero primero déjame presentarte a Dark; Sango. Jeje ustedes aún no os he presentado – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Dark y Sango asintieron mirándose un momento.

_ Dark esta es Sango, mi mejor amiga y también como una hermana para mí; y Sango este es Dark, el me ha ayudado mucho en mi época – Sonriendo.

Sango sonrió, tendiendo su mano a Dark.

_ Un gusto en conocerte Dark, gracias por ayudar a Kagome en su época – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Dark cogió su mano; besándosela de forma educada.

_ El gusto es mío Sango, gracias a ti por cuidar tanto a Kagome

Sango se sonrojo por la forma de el de presentarse; no esperándoselo pero luego sonrió asintiendo.

Al rato de las presentaciones los tres fueron a la aldea caminando. Kagome le contaba a Sango en lo que Dark le había ayudado; diciéndole sobre los ladrones que iban a robarle y de cómo Dark la ayudaba.

También le conto sobre la salida que habían tenido el día anterior aunque no le conto lo del beso, aún al recordarlo se sonrojaba además de que se preguntaba porque le habría correspondido.

Al rato llegaron a la aldea y allí estaba Miroku, indicando a los aldeanos donde llevar las cosas y entonces vio llegar a Sango con Kagome y alguien nuevo, extrañándole.

_ Oh Sanguito que alegría verte... al igual que a usted señorita Kagome… pero… ¿Quién es el chico que os acompaña? – Dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Kagome miro a Dark y luego miro a Miroku.

_ El se llama Dark, es un amigo mío y Dark este es Miroku, un monje y también mi amigo – Dijo Kagome.

Sango añado algo más.

_ También es un monje pervertido – Dijo soltando una risita.

Kagome y Dark se rieron.

_ Sango esa parte podrías haberla evitado – Con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego sonrió y miro a Dark – Pues encantado Dark – Tendiendo su mano.

Dark sonrió tendiendo su mano también, dándose un apretón de manos con él.

_ Encantado también de conocerte Miroku… ¿Tu eres el novio y futuro esposo de Sango? – Dijo Dark sonriendo.

Miroku asintió

_ Si, hoy seremos ya marido y mujer – Dijo Miroku feliz.

_ Pues me alegro pero… como se debe decir tradicionalmente… el novio no debe ver a la novia hoy hasta que llegue al altar

Kagome lo recordó también y cogió de la mano de Sango.

_ ¡Es cierto! Eso trae mala suerte así que vamos Sango, debemos ir a prepararte, Dark tu ayuda a Miroku ¿Vale? ¡Nos vemos después! – Kagome se llevo a Sango de ahí.

Dark miro a Miroku sonriendo.

_ Pues venga que te ayudo, entremos – Dijo sonriendo.

Así los dos también entraron.

**Mientras en otra parte…**

Inuyasha se encontraba en un lago, estaba muy enfadado, no entendía porque pero estaba que cualquiera que le insultara saldría herido.

Pensaba en ese Dark… lo conocía de ahora pero no le gustaba para nada, sentía que él podía quitarle a Kagome…. Además que ella se veía muy bien con él y para conocerse de poco tiempo ya se llevaban bastante bien.

Apretó sus puños enfadado y dio un golpe contra un árbol, tanta fuerza hizo que este cayó al suelo, dando un gran estruendo.

_ Ese maldito… ese maldito… - entonces sintió algo - ¿¡Quien está ahí? - Dijo Inuyasha cabreado.

De repente Inuyasha fue envuelto de una oscuridad, muy densa pero con el tiempo se fue formando una mujer que estaba abrazada por la espalda de Inuyasha.

_ No debes temer… he sentido tu odio… tu ira… y he acudido ante a ti…. Jejeje… yo puedo ayudarte – Dijo esa mujer extraña, sonriendo de forma extraña.

Inuyasha se soltó de ella rápido y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla sacando su espada.

_ ¿¡Ayudarme en que! ¡Mira lárgate si no quieres que te destruya! – Enfadado.

Al Inuyasha ver a la mujer está tenía un pelo largo color negro, su piel era pálida y blanca, sus ojos eran rojos y llenos de maldad.

Tenía un gran vestido color violeta pero parecía no tener pies porque al llegar abajo no había nada, es como si levitara.

_ Quien… ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

Ella sonrió.

_ ¿Quién soy? Muchacho ¿no has oído hablar de mí? Soy la diosa de la discordia… Eris – sonriendo con maldad.

Inuyasha se la quedo mirando.

_ Pues no te conozco de nada ¡Anda vete! – Dijo enfadado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ Ay qué mal educado eres… sabes… quiero ayudarte… seguro que… quieres echar a este de esta chica ¿verdad? – Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces ella con sus manos hizo una bola y ella se veía a Dark y Kagome juntos riendo y cogidos de la mano.

Inuyasha apretó su espada y bajo la espada.

_ En que… ¿Puedes ayudarme?... – Dijo el dudoso.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

_ Te puedo ayudar a darle celos a la chica… y a eliminar a ese chico… - Dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo, no sabía qué hacer.

_ Yo… no se… yo…

Eris apareció detrás de él abrazándolo y se acerco a sus orejas.

_ Vamos… confía en mi… además… no querrás que suceda esto… ¿verdad? – Entonces le enseño una imagen de Kagome y Dark besándose.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños.

_ Está bien… dejare que me ayudes… pero… ¿Cómo lo harás?

Ella volvió a sonreír, apareciendo delante de él.

_ No te preocupes… yo sé lo que hago… - Entonces ella se transformo en… Kikyo.

_ ¿¡Kikyo! – Sorprendido.

Eris le miro sonriendo en su apariencia de Kikyo.

_ No tonto… sigo siendo Eris… solo que con esta apariencia… haremos tener celos a esa chica…

Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de todo pero luego asintió, sin el darse cuenta algo lo estaba controlando, la oscuridad se adueñaba de él y solo después… se vieron unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

**En la aldea…**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que todos estaban preparando las cosas y ahora que era de noche; las luces y las decoraciones se veían muy bonitos.

Miroku ya se encontraba en el altar, nervioso y con su traje de monje; pero aún así estaba muy guapo.

Entonces llego Inuyasha y Miroku contento fue hasta él.

_ ¡Inuyasha que bien que hayas llegado! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

_ Si… - Miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Dark con frialdad – oye Miroku he traído junto conmigo una invitada, espero que no te moleste.

Miroku lo miro extrañado.

_ ¿Una invitada? ¿Quién? – Pregunto extrañado.

Inuyasha miro hacia un lado, tendiendo la mano y entonces alguien se la cogió, saliendo Kikyo. Miroku se sorprendió.

_ Oh… ya veo… - Pero aún así Miroku pensó: _Tenías que traerla ahora Inuyasha… a la señorita Kagome no le gustara esto… _- Pensó el seriamente.

Después de un momento una música comenzó a sonar y ahí estaba Sango, acompañada de Kagome. Sango tenía un traje distinto a los que ella llevaba, en verdad era un traje de la época de Kagome.

Era un vestido largo color blanco que tan solo llevaba una tira en un brazo y en otro no tenía nada; Sango estaba muy guapa además de estar maquillada por Kagome.

Kagome miro a todos, vio que Inuyasha había llegado pero la cara se le puso pálida al ver a Kikyo junto a él, cogiéndose de las manos; ella tan solo cogió fuerte la mano de Sango.

Sango lo noto, mirando hacia la dirección donde Kagome miro y su cara cambio a seria al ver a Kikyo, se preguntaba porque Inuyasha tenía que traerla ahora.

Después las dos caminaron y al llegar al altar, Sango se puso junto a Miroku y Kagome se puso al otro lado, junto a Dark.

Dark miro de reojo a Kagome, ahora ella no parecía la misma de antes con una sonrisa… la tenía pero sentía que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba tristeza; el tan solo miro hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, con seriedad.

Después de un tiempo de que Kaede estuviera diciendo todo lo mismo de siempre para casar, al decir "los novios ya pueden besarse" todos aplaudieron, Miroku y Sango se miraron y se besaron con mucho amor y ternura.

Kagome aplaudía y sonreía en parte feliz de que sus amigos se pudieran casar por fin.

Al tiempo ya todos bailaban junto a un fuego, riendo, otros bebiendo hasta emborracharse hoy en la aldea no se dormiría por lo menos hasta muy tarde.

En todo ese tiempo Kagome ni Inuyasha habían hablados y hablando de Inuyasha, el se encontraba bailando junto con Kikyo y muy cerca.

Kagome ante eso tan solo podía desviar la mirada, pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día esplendido pero todo se estaba rompiendo porque él se encontraba ahí bailando con otra y enzima delante de sus narices mostrándose el cariño de los dos.

Ella andaba en sus pensamientos, hasta una lágrima salió de sus ojos pero esta fue quitada por un dedo y al levantar la vista vio a Dark sonriendo.

_ No me gusta ver tus lágrimas… le sientan mal a tu bello rostro – Dijo el sonriendo.

Kagome le miro con sorpresa, luego se sonrojo y le sonrió.

_ Lo siento… es solo que… de repente… no me he sentido… muy animada… - Dijo ella.

Dark entonces tendió una mano hacia ella.

_ Entonces… déjame invitarte a un baile Kagome… haber si así… consigo animarte – Dijo el sonriendo.

Kagome le volvió a mirar con sorpresa, pero ella acepto su mano, mirándolo a sus ojos violetas.

_ Acepto… bailar contigo… Dark…

Entonces Dark la empujo hacia él y empezaron a bailar, primero de forma un porque tope porque Kagome no sabía mucho bailar pero luego comenzaron a ir bien hasta que reían juntos, divirtiéndose los dos bailando.

Desde donde estaba Inuyasha miro un momento, gruñendo al ver que ellos dos se divertían y que Kagome ya no les estaba prestando atención.

_ Eris esto no funciona… Ellos se están divirtiendo – Susurro enfadado.

Ella sonrió.

_ A su tiempo mí querido Inuyasha… a su tiempo… - susurro ella con maldad.

Dark y Kagome seguían bailando juntos, sonriendo los dos, parecía que nada a su alrededor les importara; no veían a los aldeanos divirtiéndose, no veían a Miroku y Sango besándose ahora casados. Tan solo ellos se veían, como si no existiera nadie más. Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, casi a juntar sus labios.

Inuyasha observo eso desde su posición y entonces ya no pudo más, se cabreo separándose de "Kikyo" y corrió hacia ellos, separando a Kagome de Dark.

Inuyasha gruñía a Dark muy cabreado

_ ¡Tú! ¿¡Como te atreves a intentar a besar a Kagome! ¡No te permito eso! ¡Desde que te vi viniendo con Kagome no me gustaste nada! - Decía el gruñendo fuertemente.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto así a Inuyasha y ni siquiera gruñir tan fuerte, vamos, con Kouga no parecía tan agresivo pero ahora si lo parecía.

_ Oye cálmate tío, tu tampoco me caites muy bien cuando te vi, apartando a Kagome siempre de mi como si fuera de tu propiedad, domina tus celos ¿quieres? – Dijo Dark sarcástico y serio.

_ Tú no eres el que me tiene que decir que hacer, lárgate de aquí ¡Ya!

_ Lárgate tu si quieres ¿No estabas bien bailando y hablando con esa chica que es igual a Kagome? Pues sigue con ella y no sigas restregándole a Kagome a la cara eso ¿Antes lloraba sabes? – Dijo Dark ahora enfadado

Entonces Inuyasha gruño más, estaba tan cabreado que se estaba transformando sin que Tessaiga pudiera hacer algo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos profundos como la sangre, le salieron marcas violetas en la cara, sus garras y colmillos se hicieron más grandes. Grito como una bestia.

Dark hecho hacia atrás a Kagome al ver eso y se preparo por si acaso. Entonces empezó todo, una lucha en que nadie podía detener a Inuyasha sin que saliesen heridos; Kagome miraba todo asustada y temblando.

_ ¡INUYASHA DETENTE POR FAVOR! ¡Para! – Gritaba Kagome preocupada y con lágrimas.

Miroku puso junto a él a Sango, sorprendido pero poniéndose serio.

_ ¡Inuyasha detente! ¡Contrólate por dios! – Dijo el enfadado.

Sango miro a "Kikyo".

_ ¡Kikyo intenta pararlo tú! ¡A ver si te escucha! – Dijo Sango.

_ No tengo porque hacerlo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Sango se sorprendió por su sorpresa.

_ ¿¡Cómo! – Dijo Sango enfadada ahora.

Sango iba a ir hacia ella, pero Miroku la paro.

_ ¿Quién eres? Sé que no eres la señorita Kikyo ¡Muestra tu verdadera apariencia ahora! – Dijo Miroku enfadado.

_ Ay que penita… el monje me descubrió… eres más astuto de lo que pensaba… bien… me mostrare tal como soy – Entonces Kikyo se transformo nuevamente en Eris.

Kagome miro un momento sorprendida.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

Miroku fue quien dijo quien era.

_ Ella es… Eris... la diosa de la discordia… ¡Dime porque has controlado a Inuyasha!

Ella le mira de forma juguetona.

_ Bueno… me atrajo el ¿sabes? Estaba tan lleno de celos que… se me hizo fácil controlarlo… - Rio de forma malvada.

Pero de repente Eris sintió que una flecha la atravesaba, había sido Kagome llena de enfado y a punto de poner otra flecha.

_ Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí… te gusta causar problemas… por lo que… ya los ha causado… lárgate o… ¡La próxima flecha de eliminara! – Dijo Kagome muy enfadada.

Eris la miro muy sorprendida, ya que nunca nadie había conseguido herirla.

_ Tú… como he… has podido herir – Dijo ella enfadada.

Sango y Miroku tan solo observaban muy sorprendidos.

_ ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! – Entonces Kagome lanzo otra flecha, a la vez la Shikon brillo.

Eris lo vio, sorprendida, esta vez lo esquivo aunque le costó.

_ Está bien… ganas tu… no sabía que… tú eras la propietaria de la Shikon… - Dijo con sorpresa, entonces desapareció aunque antes prometió que ella volvería a causar algún problema

_ Wow Kagome… has estado sorprendente – Dijo Sango con sorpresa.

Kagome la miro, pero luego miro hacia donde luchaban Dark e Inuyasha.

_ Hay que detenerlos…

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Dark estampo contra el suelo a Inuyasha y lo dejo sin moverse.

Cuando Inuyasha se transformaba tan solo tenía ansias de matar por lo que no era bueno atacando porque no pensaba, por eso Dark había ganado.

Dark miro a Kagome.

_ Kagome… mira a ver si logras controlarlo… o algo…

Dijo él; Kagome asintió y se acerco, arrodillándose.

_ Inuyasha… vuelve a ser tu por favor… contrólate… - Dijo con ella con lágrimas, cogió la mano de él.

De repente la Shikon brillo con fuerza de un tono rosado y este rodeo a Inuyasha, quitándole toda la oscuridad que le había metido Eris y purificándolo, volviéndolo a hacer el mismo de antes.

Este abrió los ojos, siendo dorados y mirando confundido a Kagome.

_ Kagome… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo el confundido.

Kagome le miro con lágrimas y le abrazo.

_ Qué bien que estas bien… que bien… - Decía ella sollozando.

Dark tan solo observo y miro a Inuyasha.

_ Tú espero que no te dejes controlar nuevamente por la oscuridad por celos… porque has hecho preocupar a Kagome – Dijo Dark serio.

Inuyasha lo miro, pero luego asintió, abrazando a Kagome.

_ Tranquila… ya paso… ya paso…

Sango y Miroku se miraron y terminaron sonriendo, cogiéndose los dos de la mano.

_ Pues bueno… sigamos con la fiesta ¿no? ¡A divertirse! – Dijo Dark sonriendo.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron. Todo siguió después igual solo que los aldeanos volvieron a divertirse, otros bebieron; Sango y Miroku se besaban apartados de todo y Kagome bailaba y reía entre dos chicos.

Y parecía que… a partir de ahora Dark e Inuyasha se iban a llevar bien o eso parecía, pero había algo en común en los dos y era… que le encantaban molestar a Kagome y a la vez… hacerla feliz…

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí está por fin el capitulo 5 xD siento haberme tardado tanto no he tenido inspiración y además con los estudios de bachiller no me ha dado tiempo tampoco.

Ahora el capitulo 6 veré cuando lo traigo pero tenerlo lo tendréis, porque yo terminare esta historia y las demás que tengo

¡Bye! ^^

Posdata: Eris la podéis ver poniendo en google "Eris de Simbad" y el vestido de Sango, poniendo, vestido de gala


End file.
